Hybrid Child
by DeafLizgon
Summary: The child with one element of Xiaolin and Heylin power. Who is the myterious child? Is it's Raimundo or Omi? Find out! R&R!
1. Prologue

Me: Hi! I'm just new and nice meet to all of you! (Waving happily to readers)

Draio my muse: (annoyed look) Aw, come on! Just start already!

Me: (pouts) Then please do "disclaimer" for me.

Draio: (groans) Fine. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it. She just owns her few characters: Khu, Kobo, Kisara, Ciara, Yamato, Lobo and Shinyu.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

1,500 years ago, when two groups called Xiaolin Dragon warriors and Heylin Tiger warriors before the first showdown between Great Grandmaster Dashi and Great Heylin Witch Wuya. One of the Xiaolin Warriors and one of the Heylin warriors begin to fall in love each other… Their names are Kisara and Shinyu, the Dragon of Wind and the Tiger of Lightning.

They kept their relationship in secret until that day…

Kisara looks up at the beautiful dark forest green eyes belong to her boyfriend. "Shinyu… You don't have to come." She whispered sadly, "What if she found out you're betraying her by coming to see me. She will kill you."

Shinyu sighed his hand runs into his dark black hair. "I know. I won't let that witch stop me or I will die trying."

Kisara shook her head, sighing. "You're such stubborn as a mule, Shinyu."

Shinyu rolls his eyes and takes his golden medallion off his neck. "Just promise me, Kisa, when the battle starts I want you to run away and never look back." He said, giving it to her.

"But…!" Kisara began.

"Please promise me." Shinyu begged, the look of hopeful on his face as he held her hands gently.

Kisara sobs, nodding slowly. Shinyu smiled then kissed her lips with his before he ran away.

Kisara sniffles, looking at the golden medallion in her hand and looked up at the sparking stars. Unconsciously she rubs her other hand on her belly. _Someday we will be together soon…_ She thought.

If only she knew…

**End Prologue**

* * *

Me: Well? What do you think?

Draio: (snort) Not good enough.

Me: (sigh) I'm just trying my best. I wasn't much best at spelling.

_Shinyu entered in and reads it. _

Shinyu: Not bad, Lady Lizgon.

Me: (beams) You likes it?

Shinyu: (nods) I bet the readers would love it too and maybe reviews it.

Me: (smiling and looks at readers) Please review and I hope you have good time! Oh and please no flamers 'cuz I'm afraid of it.


	2. The Eyes of Tiger

Me: (victory dances) Whoo! I can't believe it! I got review!

Draio: (annoyed) Geez! It's only one, Liz. Don't get too carried off.

Me: (smile) It's only my first story and I can hardly believe readers likes it.

Draio: (groans) I still not like it.

Me: (pouts) Someday you will liking it, Dra. Oh and, Shinyu, please do "disclaimer" for me?

Shinyu: Sure. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it. Only she owns us and few new Sheng-Gong-Wu.

Me: Thanks! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter One - The Eyes of Tiger**

The peaceful day at Xiaolin Temple since they had last showdown with Jack Spicer and the ghost witch Wuya. And then the screaming shattered the silence and then followed by very angry voice.

"**RAIMUNDO!**"

The teenage boy cringed at his name, knowing he was in deep trouble. He looked at his other friends, Clay and Omi.

Clay sighed. "What do you do now, partner?"

"Nothing!" Rai laughed nervously as the black haired girl stomped out of the temple and he could see a angry streaming from the girl's ears.

"I know you put virus in my PDA, Rai!" The Dragon of Fire growled, gripped her mini-computer and a walking virus can be seen on screen.

Raimundo looked at other boys for help, yet none of them seem help him out of the situation with the very angry girl.

"Errr...Kimiko..." He began. Suddenly, the small dragon yelled after them. "Sheng-Gong-Wu Alert!" He cried.

_Whew! Saved by the gecko. _Rai thought sighing, looking at the scroll that Dojo drag it to them. "What is it?" He asked.

Omi was first to read the sheng-gong-wu scroll. "It is called The Eyes of Tiger. It is similar to Falcon's Eye but only tracking an aura of power and it will tell you what is elemental too. That is a so cold, dud!" He said, grinning happily.

"It's cool, dude!" Raimundo corrected, clearly annoyed by Omi's weird slangs. "And let's go get it before Jack Spicer and Wuya get it!"

Dojo grew larger to forty-foot size dragon and children get on his back as he flew off to Rio, Raimundo's favorite city.

As soon as they landed on one of rainforest, Clay looked around and tilted his cowboy hat, looking at Dojo that sits on his shoulder. "Where is it, Dojo?" He asked.

Dojo sniffed and pointed at direction as he said, "This way."

The children walked where Dojo had just pointed at and they found the abandoned ancient temple with a statue of a tiger on the stone.

A gleaming item caught Raimundo's eyes and he saw The Eyes of Tiger hang on the statue's neck. "There it is!" He leaped twice on stairs, reaching for the Eyes of Tiger and grabs it but before he realized there's another figure held the string too. He looked up at the person, realizing that's not Jack Spicer he had almost expected.

A person wore a loose black pants and a dark green shirt with white hood. His hair was much dark brown, almost black and his eyes were cold amethyst eyes.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, Dragon of Wind!" The boy said quickly before Raimundo opened his mouth. "I wager my wu against your Sword of the Storm!"

Raimundo narrowed his green eyes at him. _How heck did he knows I'm Dragon of Wind! _He thought. "I accept. What's game?" He finally answered.

The boy smirked, "The challenge is to fight each other with our wu. Whoever falls down first lose."

Raimundo nodded, accepting it.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They yelled as the forest field changed into a football size of the field, surrounded by the tallest forests.

Raimundo's Xiaolin outfit changed into his armor with a symbol of cloud on it, crouching in defense mode with his Sword of the Storm as the other boy with a mystery wu, a silver sword just like his golden sword. He didn't know what it can do.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

They lunged at each other, calling out it's power.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" Raimundo cried out as the sword glowered with golden and he blew the strong wind at the other boy but he didn't realized what the blade can do.

"SHADOW BLADE!" The boy yelled swinging his silver sword and the shadow-like blade cut through the strong wind and flew at Raimundo.

Raimundo gasped and then braced himself with his Sword of the Storm against the powerful blade. When it hits him, sending him flew backward and crushed onto the ground.

A big flash of the showdown and Raimundo shrugged to get up but he fell down in pain as the other boy held three sheng-gong-wu. As Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Dojo ran to Raimundo and helped him.

The other boy smirked at him, turns around and jumping on the trees and disappearing in their sights.

"Who is he?" Kimiko said quietly to Raimundo with her concern looks. Raimundo huffed angrily, wiping off dirty on his clothes and mumbled, "I don't know. Hey Dojo?"

"Yeah?" Dojo replied, crawled up on Raimundo's arm.

"Ever heard of Shadow Blade?" He asked hopefully that might helps him with that information but his heart dropped when Dojo shook head.

"No idea. Sorry." The little dragon apologized. Suddenly Omi got an idea, bouncing up and down. "Maybe we have to ask Master Fung about it! He always knows about them!" He beamed happily.

They nodded, agreeing with him and hopped on the dragon's back, flying back to China. Unknown to them, the same boy smirked as he sit on top of the tree.

"I found you... after many years of searching the one." He chuckled darkly; he had recognized the familiar medallion that hangs on the young dragon of wind. "Someday...we will meet again."

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Me: Well? What do you think?

Draio: (snoring) Z...zzz...zzz...

Me: (vein popped) WAKE UP, YOU STUPID DRAGON!

_Draio woke up and look angry. _

Draio: (annoyed) What is it now!

Me: (still vein pops) Tell me what do you think of it!

Draio: (yawn) it is so boring and dull...

Me: (groans) Why am I chose a bad muse? (sees Shinyu) Hey Shinyu, tell him that my story is getting better!

Shinyu: (reads it and then nods) That seems Lady Lizgon getting better and better.

Me: (beams happily) maybe next time I should write it again as long as I got reviews. Thanks, readers for reviews! Please R&R!


	3. Early Bird Gets The Worm

Me: I'm done with chapter two! (Look at the dragon muse sleeping on couch) Again you're still sleeping, Draio!

Draio: (snoring) Z...zzzz...zzzz...zzz

Me: (sigh, then looks at readers) Please excuse my stupid dragon, he just thinks my story is so boring.

_Shinyu walks in Lizgon's room._

Shinyu: He's here, Lady Lizgon.

Me: (beams) Really? I have to ask him do a favor! Oh and, Shinyu, please do "disclaimer" for m

Shinyu: Sure. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it. Only she owns us and few new Sheng-Gong-Wu.

Me: Thanks! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Early Bird Gets The Worm**

In the cave of the one of mountain in China

The four shadowy figures sit sulking in the cave while the outside raining heavy. "Where is he! He was supposed to be back by now!" The tallest boy complained, glaring at the girl who was buried into the book she was reading about chanting spells and historic prophesies.

"I thought I told you quit reading that thing!" He growled at her, stomping to her and yanked the book out of her hands. "It's junk and a useless thing, Ciara! You're the Heylin Tiger of Wood, You should be in a training, not reading this junk!"

Ciara narrowed her hazel eyes coldly at him and stood up angrily. "This isn't junk and useless! This is an ancient book of my great, great grandmother's, Yamato!" She snapped, seized her book back glaring at Yamato.

Yamato growled, "You shouldn't come with us, after all you're not at our level yet!"

Ciara twitched in fury, clenching her fist and on her other hand held her book. Another boy noticed at her silent anger and tugged Yamato back.

"I don't think it's a good idea to remind her that, Yama." The young boy said quietly almost afraid of startling the angry witch.

"Shut up, Kobo!" Yamato snapped shoving the young boy down and his brother, Lobo ran to his young brother. Then Lobo shot a angry look at Yamato and yelled at him, "What's your problem, buddy!"

Yamato glared at Lobo and then back to Ciara. "You're lucky, Khu lets you come along with us." He said almost grumbles and sulking outside.

Kobo sighed in relief and looked up at Ciara. "He didn't meant to... I just know it." He said trying cheering the silent girl up.

Ciara narrowed her eyes and then closing her eyes, sighed heavy. "I know..."

Suddenly the flash of lightning causing them jumped as the new shadow appeared outside, held three sheng-gong-wu. Lobo grinned sheepishly, "Hey Khu, buddy! Did you find 'im?"

The dark brown haired boy with his cold amethyst eyes smirking softly at Lobo "Yeah. I found him. But he's with _them_." He said, dumped the Sword of the Strom, Shadow Blade and Eyes of the Tiger with four mystery sheng-gong-wu: Elf's Fuu Flute, Coyote's Dark Claws, Elemental Pendant, and Mythic Mirror.

Ciara sighed, buried her hands with her face. "Then what can we do? We can't go back to _him _and ask for _help!_"

Lobo snorted and replied dryly, "He all was focus on stupid little big head kid. Heck, he can't hit me with that water spray."

Kobo mumbled, "Don't forget he had other power too." His older brother finally remained silent, glaring at the ground.

Khu eyed at his friends and finally noticed something missed. "Where's Yamato?" He asked, looking around in the tunnel.

Ciara growled. "I don't care. Wherever he is I hope he got eaten by man-eating plant!" She yelled, storming into other tunnel to her room.

Khu looked back confusing at Kobo and Lobo who shrugged, then he shook head. "Lobo, go find him and I need to talk him."

Lobo huffed and sulking out of the cave, mumbling something like why he have to be the one to get the stubborn idiot.

Khu turns and looked at the Mythic Mirror. "Mythic Mirror! Show me the one I wish to see." He commanded as the silver mirror glowered and his reflection changed into the scene of where the Xiaolin Temple. He could see the young brown boy with a golden medallion looked annoying with a big head kid, and then the green lizard crawling after them with a scroll that picture of a familiar sword.

He smirked at them. _The early bird gets the worm, eh Rai? _He thought, watching them in the mirror.

Xiaolin Temple

Raimundo eyed at the silver sword. "Shadow Blade only can do swing thing and it shot out of shadow blade thing?" He asked the small dragon who held the scroll.

Dojo nodded. "Yeah. It can cut anything! Even cut that made of metal thing, you're lucky you're in all one pieces."

Raimundo groans. "Thank for reminder, gecko." He said sarcastically to Dojo. The small dragon look ticked off at him, bared his fangs. "I'm not GECKO!" He growled.

Omi cut in, grinning up at young Dragon of Wind. "Oh do not worry, my good friend! You will several trounced on his buttocks!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean kick his butt?" He corrected, walking off hoping that kid would leaving him alone. "Why don't you go tell other guys about it?"

"That too!" Omi agreed, running into the temple and followed by a small dragon, Dojo.

Raimundo sighed in relief, "I would swore every second his head grew bigger than his big ego." He looked up at the clouds, carelessly playing his golden medallion. Then he remembered the boy that challenged him in showdown.

"I still can't find out how did he knows that I'm the Dragon of Wind." He mumbled to himself, sighing as he walked off to the temple and joining with others.

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

Me: (reads it again) Not bad, but still short chapter. (Sigh)

Draio: (snoring) Z...zzz...zzz...

Me: (vein popped) WAKE UP, YOU STUPID DRAGON! (Kicking him off the couch)

_Draio woke up and look angry. _

Draio: (annoyed) What is it now!

Me: (still vein pops) Stop being lazy!

Draio: (yawn) yeah, that what I am! (looks proudly)

Me: (groans) Why am I chose a bad muse? (sees Khu) Khu! Can you go to authors and authoress about borrowing one of Xiaolin Showdown characters? I might need one of their new ideas.

Khu: (looks at her) Fine, I will ask them. (disappeared quickly)

Me: (sigh) Khu's still anti-social person... (looks at readers) Thank for reading it! Please come visit again and review it! I'm sure your stories are better than mine, Authors and Authoresses!


	4. Phoenix Flute

Me: (enters in and sees injured Draio) What's happened to you?

Draio: (grumbles) One of the crazier writer tossed me to those hungry dragons! I had to escaped from the deadly jaw of doom because of you! (point accusingly at me)

Me: (amused) Really? Which one I should thanks to? (looks at readers)

**Kosmic : **Wait, you're the one who wrote _The Dragon Clans_! (Sparking eyes happily) I would be honor to meet you!

**dArkliTe-sPirit : **Thanks for reviewing it! (Hugs dArkliTe-sPirit) Oh and one more question: when are you going update next chapter in _The Blue Dragon_ ? I'm dying to know!

**luveroffanfic :** Yeah, I agreed with you. (nods) And thanks for review it!

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister : **(sly smile) Thanks for reviews too!

Draio: (grumbles, tying white cloth on his tail) You're wasting your time on those stupid writers. Especially brat Kosmic!

Me: (looks at streaming Kosmic, then back to Draio) You better watch what you're saying... Take them back.

Draio: (laugh) So? I'm not afraid of the lousy writers.

Me: (shrug) Well, I will visit at your grave next time. (Turns to Kobo) Can you do disclaimer for me while I'm going out?

Kobo: (beams) Sure! (looks at readers and bowed respectful) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it. Only she owns us and few new Sheng-Gong-Wu: Shadow Blade, Elf's Fuu Flute, Coyote's Dark Claws, Elemental Pendant, and Mythic Mirror. Other Sheng-gong-wu still not appear but Phoenix Flute in now chapter three.

Shinyu: (cut in) Enjoy it!

Chapter Three - Phoenix Flute

Next Day...

"Sheng-Gong-Wu Alert!" The small green dragon yelped, shaking his body like crazy and scratching his rash scales. The Apprentices hurried to him, asking him what is it.

"It's Phoenix Flute," Dojo began, reading the mythic scroll. "It is a red flute with a head of great fire bird, you can summoned the great fire bird Phoenix out of no where!"

Kimiko beamed happily. "Sound awesome! It would be me."

"Quit stalling and let's go get it before somebody get it!" Dojo yelled changing into forty size and flew into the sky with the children on his back.

In the Cave

Lobo walked in with full of sticks, looking at empty seat where Ciara sit before. "Hey...where's the chick?" He asked dumping it to the fire pit.

Yamato shrugged, take a bite into his apple. "No idea. She's gone and so are Khu, wolf-boy." Kobo was quiet since this morning and replied, "Tell me...who is the one that Khu looking for?"

Silence filled around them, looking back at young boy in shock and surprise. Kobo quickly looked down at the ground with a faint pink on his face and mumbled quietly, "Sorry."

Lobo sighed, rubbing his nose tiredly. "I think it has do something with the prophecy he found in one of the ancient Heylin Temple caves. I believe that boy is the one and only has power to restore or destroy the world."

Yamato snorted, went back to finished his apple. "Didn't think so. He would never destroy the world he saving because he's one of _them_!" He growled, threw a core at the wall angrily and it bounced off the wall.

"Last time I remember he's coming back to the right side he's belong to but then his so called _friends_ had to remind him and got him back to _them_ again!" The Tiger of Metal growled at Lobo.

"Whoah..down boy! Your veins look like about to pop!" Lobo said nervously, backing off slowly from him. "Breath, buddy, breath."

"Hey... guys. _He_'s coming!" Kobo yelled back from the outside. "_He_'s coming to our way! So are the red hair boy and his ghost witch too!"

Yamato and Lobo suddenly stopped their useless bickering and looked at each other sharing their confusing looks.

"I thought...he suppose to be in castle or something." Lobo asked, looking at Kobo who shook his head.

"Unless.. Something he is up to must be very important." Yamato said to himself quietly more than to his friends. _I hope it is more important than this useless mission of the missing chosen one. _He thought darkly.

Back to Xiaolin Dragons

They landed in backyard in the one of the ancient temples in Japan, Kyoto. The scene of the backyard seem beautiful and also very ancient, the pink sakura trees in narrow lines and few birds singing in the trees.

Dojo shrinks into his normal size and sniffed in the air and then on the ground. "I smelt it... I know that smell is that a way!" He pointed at the ancient shrine in few yard away from the Apprentices, they rushed to it until they saw him but not only him they noticed a girl with him. They stood in middle of between the ancient shrine and the Apprentices.

Khu looked back at the Apprentices and smirked at the young Dragon of Wind. "Well, well, well! So we meet again, _Raimundo Pedsora_." He greeted chuckling darkly and the silent girl glared at them.

Omi stepped forward, pointing at them. "Who are you and are you working for Jack Spicer and the Ghost Wuya!" He shouted narrowed his eyes angrily at them.

Khu looked down at Omi and barked out laughs. "Oh... I'm sorry for forgetting introduced us to you. I'm Khu and this is Ciara. We do not work for the idiot Spicer and the hag witch." He bowed, smiling cruelly toward to the Apprentices.

Kimiko cut in and asked, "Then who is you working for?"

The silent girl, Ciara, suddenly starts to speak on her own. "That's time for you to find out and time for us to know." She said coolly to Kimiko turns and reached for the Phoenix Flute, and Kimiko leaped after her.

They touched it at the same time as the beautiful red flute began to glowered brightly. "I challenge you to a showdown, Dragon of Fire!" Ciara said quickly and harsh to Kimiko, pulling her Elf's Fuu Flute out of her pocket. "I wager my Elf's Fuu Flute against your Eye of Dashi!"

Kimiko frowned angrily and accepted. "What's challenge?" She asked glaring at Ciara.

The Tiger of Wood smirked, "The challenge is the race across the field, dodging the attacking plants and flying rocks, to the final line! Whoever finish the line wins!"

Kimiko nodded, clutched her Eye of Dashi as they screamed in union, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The peaceful ancient backyard quickly changed into a single path with full of attacking ancient sakura trees and the flying rocks flew wildly around in the sky. Kimiko landed on one of the stone plate, her outfit changes into her armor with a symbol of a fire and Ciara landed on another one of the stone plate, glaring at each other.

"GONG YI TEM PAI!"

They dashed quickly, kept dodging of the attacking plants and flying rocks. Kimiko shot her wu at one of the attacking plants that aimed at her, looking at Ciara who dodging one of the flying rocks.

_I have to win this showdown. _She thought leaped over the flying rock as it crushed onto the ground. She zoomed toward the finished line, smiling happily.

Suddenly she heard another girl cried out her wu's name. "ELF'S FUU FLUTE!" And then followed by the beautiful music song reached the attacking plants as it turns back and blocked her path.

Kimiko gritted her teeth angrily, pulling her Eye of Dashi out again and screamed, "EYE OF DASHI!"

The yellow lightning shot out of it's eyes and attacked the controlled plants, but it didn't shocked them. Kimiko realized the lightning didn't harmed the controlled plants because of Ciara's wu and she cursed softly, not aware of the another attacking plants behind her and it's too late for her to escaped from it's deadly grip.

That last thing she saw Ciara was a evil smirk slapped on her face when she crossed the line as the white flash came out of no where. The showdown returns to it's normal self, Kimiko fell on ground as the plants fell off her body and her armor returns to her clothes.

Ciara held three sheng-gong-wus in her arms, smirking down at her. "I win." She taunted at her, leaps and landed on the shrine's top and followed by Khu.

"WATER!" A familiar faint cry and the powerful water attacked toward them. Khu quirked his eyebrow up and then he looked at Ciara who nodded.

"WOOD!" Ciara yelled as the woods surrounded them, protecting them from the water that smashed onto the barrier of the woods.

"What the...!" Clay and Raimundo said in shock, seeing the barrier of the woods.

"But how!" Kimiko asked confusing, looking at each boys and a small dragon. Raimundo turns to Clay, "You're only one with your element. Break it down!" He said.

Clay nodded understandingly, quickly yelled his element and stomp on the ground as it shattered through the ground to the barrier and crushed it, causing the barrier gives away and the two kids were long gone.

"Where they are!" Kimiko asked in surprise, looking around. Omi sighed sadly, "Oh! This is most troubling..."

Raimundo had a bad feeling about this but he quickly brushed it off as he followed them to on the dragon's back and flew back to China to tell Master Fung about bad news. He wondered how did the mystery boy, Khu, seem knew a lot about him and maybe he have to find out as quickly as he could.

In the Cave

"Congrats, Ciara." Khu said quietly, walking up the path and Ciara followed behind him, holding the sheng-gong-wus in her arms. Ciara looked up at him and then sighed sadly. "Thank you." She whispered.

Suddenly Khu stopped his track made Ciara nearly slammed into his back. "What's wrong..." She asked trailing off, looking over Khu's shoulder and then she uttered a startle gasp.

A man with dark black with hint of green and a dragon red eyes, dressed in the dark dragon-like armor stood in the opening cave, glaring down at Khu. "I have been waiting for you..._Khu_." He said, slowly smirking.

Khu narrowed his eyes and muttered quietly, "_Master Young..._"

End of Chapter Three

Me: (yawn) whoah, that seem very late for me to finish that. What did you think, Draio? Draio? (Sees Draio's not there) Hmm... (walks up to Ciara) Hey Ciara!

Ciara: (looks up from her book) Yes?

Me: Where's Draio?

Ciara: (shrug) No idea. Khu's still not returning back yet.

Me: (nod) Well, I'm glad Draio not turns up and telling me how lousy my story is. (look around)

Ciara: (snort) He didn't know how great your story turns out to be, Lizzy.

Me: (agreed) So are the readers too. (Then looks at readers) Thanks for reviewing it! Come visit again! As long as I get more supports and reviews I will continues to write in my story. ()


	5. The Battle Begins

Me: (looks at her papers) Already done in Chapter 4. But it's hard to comes up with my ideas. I know it is kinda confusing to you and I'm sorry about that. And I wasn't very good with the scene of battles rather than showdowns.

Ciara: (looks at me) Why don't you ask authors and authoresses for help.

Me: (nods, then looks at you) I'd likes to hears aboutyour ideas maybe it would helps me with this one.

Me: (sees Kobo) Kobo can you do disclaimer?

Kobo: (nod) Yes.

Me: (walks off) thanks!

Kobo: (looks at readers and bowed respectful) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it. Only she owns us and few new Sheng-Gong-Wu: Shadow Blade, Elf's Fuu Flute, Coyote's Dark Claws, Elemental Pendant, and Mythic Mirror will appeared in this chapter.

Ciara: (turns to readers) Have fun!

Chapter Four -The Battle Begins...

In the Cave

Yamato sits on the dead log, glaring at the doors in front of him. _How long they are in there! Not to mention Chase Young had plans something that involved the little big head monk and he wants to speak to **Khu**! _He thought angrily, ignoring the red haired boy rants on and on for hours something about he being a evil genius, he will be superior ruler of the world, and his namewas Jack Spicer.

He glanced at his other three friends beside him, Lobo looks nervously and uncomfortable around the big hungry cats who staring silently at them, Kobo looked interesting at the ground with a worried looks written all over his face, and Ciara looks annoyed with the big mouthed red haired boy.

Finally he can't take it too much and stood up, glaring angrily at Jack. "SHUT UP, GOTH BOY!" He yelled, clenching his fists in irritating at the pale boy and ignoring the startling looks from his friends.

"If I heard one more time you rants on and on for hours I will personally tossed you to those hungry cats!" He growled, pointing angrily at the silent cats staring at them and the red haired boy finally shut up and had a sullen look on his face.

Yamato turns and sulked out of the cave as Ciara sighed in relief, glancing at Lobo looks so nervously, a small few sweats on his face as he glanced at the big cats few times. "What's wrong with you." Ciara asked.

Lobo glanced back to Ciara and pointed at the cats. "I can't help it, those things staring hungrily at us like we're flesh meat Ciara." He said looked back at cats and then back to Ciara. "Can I ask you question, Ciara? Why the dragon of wind is so important to Khu?"

Ciara began to open her mouth to answered him before the doors opened, Chase Young walked out of the room with a emotionless look on his face and snaps his fingers as the cats followed him out of the cave and then followed by Jack and ghost Wuya.

The three young warriors glanced back to Khu walked calmly to them. Lobo was first to recovered quickly and asked him out of his curiosity, "What does _he _wants?"

Khu's eyes flickered to his old friend and frowned. "He wanted us to luring _them_ away from the little monk to him. We must wait for the next showdown and then we make our first move." He paused and turns to Ciara and Kobo. "Ciara, go find Yamato and Kobo, get our sheng-gong-wu." He ordered as they nodded and then rushing off.

Lobo stepped forward narrowed his eyes at the dark brown haired boy. "What so important about little monk? Why is he chose that brat!" He demanded angrily.

Khu frowned, crossing his arms and annoyed looks at him. "Because the little monk...can defeats him if he even gets stronger. He can only prevent it if he turns him against his friends, Lobo. Remember don't ever _never _underestimate _them_!"

Lobo huffed angrily. "And what about hybrid! If he finds out about his second power, he will stop _him_ too!" He argued.

"He can't if he didn't know about his second power." Khu replied calmly, seem knew something that Lobo didn't. He turns and walking out of the cave leaving Lobo alone with his young brother.

He sighed, looking up at the near dawning sky. _If only I can find a way to get hybrid back on our side. Unless I can take his good chi away with a ying yo-yo like Master Young said. _He thought, walking down the path along with his friends.

In Xiaolin Temple

The sky turns into dark deadly red and moonless, the several temples and cities in ruins with a sand clouds around the rubbles and shattered walls, and the white hot lightning stuck in the sky flashing at the two shadow figures stood in front of the three children, one elder adult and one small dragon.

The three apprentices looks horror-stuck at evil Omi in the black and red robe behind the flaming fires. Raimundo stepped back staring confused at the dark Omi and hesitating, he asked to the little monk. "Omi?"

"Fight me!" The dark Heylin Omi cried, jabbing his fists at the air and kicking in the air in front of the apprentices. "Fight me!"

"No, Omi!" Raimundo said but he was knocked down by evil Omi's kick. "Stop it!" He cried when he saw Omi dodged some attacks from Kimiko's Tangle Web Comb and Clay's Silk Spinner. He narrowed his eyes angrily and whirled around at Chase Young who was smirking at them, Rai pulls his Thorn of Thunderbolt and pointed at the man. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Rai yelled, shots the jolt of lightning at him.

The bolt flew at Chase Young until the barrier of the woods flew up and protected him from the lightning bolt bounced off the strong barrier.

"What the!" Rai exclaimed in surprise, turns his head to where it came from and to his double surprise, it was Khu and his other friends arrived at any time.

"Well looks like we're not late for party." Khu said smirking darkly at the apprentices, crossing his arms.

Rai gritted his teeth angrily, his friends Kimiko and Clay leaped back on their feet and crouching in their fighting positions. He pulled his Sword of the Storm from his back and again braced himself at the Heylin warriors.

Khu smiled evilly as he, too, pulled his Shadow Blade from his back and remained in fighting position.

He glances at his friends and said to them, "Ciara, you fight the girl over there. Lobo, you fights the cowboy too. Kobo, Yamato, you two stay back and if we need helps, alright?"

He glanced back at the young Dragon of Wind, he smirks at himself. "Leaving the hybrid to me alone."

The other Heylin warriors nodded in agreement and leaped attacking at other two Xiaolin warriors, leaving Khu against Rai. Khu grinned half-heartedly at the young Dragon of Wind.

"Shall we begins,_ Raimundo_?" He asked, twisting his Shadow Blade and starts swing the sword to other side. "SHADOW BLADE!"

The sword blasted it's shadow blade and whirling it toward the young Dragon of Wind who quickly dodged this. The black wind blade crushed into the temple wall and leaving the huge hole in the wall as the dust flew up in clouds.

"Oooh! That's got to leaves a mark." Khu chirped grinning, takes a another swing his sword again. "Next time I might won't missed it again."

Rai gripped his hilt of his golden sword, glaring at Khu while he was trying to find the way to takes the young Tiger of Darkness down._ Why couldn't it get any worse? _He thought angrily, looking back at his friends to see if they're alright and then looked back at in any time to see the black wind blade whirled right toward at him.

End of Chapter Four

Me: (nursing her hands) Whoo! I types even faster than I thought. But thenagain, I kept running out of my ideas. In next chapter will showing Clay and Kimiko against Ciara and Lobo.

Yamato: (grumbles) Don't you forgot something?

Me: (looks confused) what something I forgot?

Kobo: (cut in) Your college tests you're suppose to study them before Monday.

Me: (smack her forehead) Oh right. I forgot. (looks at readers) Thanks for reading it and please reviews it! (waving happily)


	6. Shadow Blade Against Sword of the Storm

Me: (look happy) Chapter Five is done! (Victory dances)Woo! Woo! Rise the roof! Rise the roof! Woo! Whoo-ah! (dragged by annoyed Yamato)

Yamato: (irritating) You're distracting, Lizgon! Stop dancing like an idiot!

Me: (pouts)

Yamato: (walks off) Oh yeah, here's flying gecko. (toss a dazed Draio to me, then walks off)

Draio: (dazed looks, then snapped out of it) I'm not GECKO! (shaking fist, more like a claws in wing-like arm thing, at Yamato)

Me: (rolls eyes) Welcome back, Draio.

Draio: (grumbles)

Me: (turns to Yamato before he could escaped) Yamato! Can you please do disclaimer?

Yamato: (groans) But...

Me: Pleeeeeeease! Khu's still not here, Kobo's out somewhere with his brother Lobo, and Ciara's at the book store. You're only one left here, Yama! (Begs on knees)

Yamato: (groans) Fine... You own me one. (looks at readers with darkly scowling face) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it. Only she owns us and few new Sheng-Gong-Wu: Shadow Blade, Elf's Fuu Flute, Coyote's Dark Claws, Elemental Pendant, and Mythic Mirror will appeared in this chapter. (looks at me) Happy now?

Me: Oh yeah, very! (Turns to readers) Please enjoy!

Chapter Five - Shadow Blade Against Sword of the Storm

(Clay and Kimiko Vs Lobo and Ciara)

Lobo glanced at the young two dragons of Fire and Earth, reached his orb pendant and clutching it tightly. "Elemental Pendant...Fire!" He yelled as he activated it as the fire appeared flying around his body before it covered all whole body of his in fire and transformed into the fire bird, Phoenix, with a colorful orb pendant around his neck.

He attacked toward the cowboy with his deadly talons as Ciara summoned the attacking plants with her Elf's Fuu Flute and attacked Kimiko.

Clay gritted his teeth and yelled his wu's name, then followed by his element. "Third Arm Sash...Earth!" His sash transformed into the stone-like arm, lashing it out at the young Tiger of Shadow.

Lobo screeched in surprise, dodged the stone fist and flew higher in the dark red sky. _Stupid Khu. He purposefully forgot to tell us that they already learned their next level power! _He thought growling at the mental image of Khu's face smirking in his mind.

Back to the girls

Kimiko leaped backward and landed on the broken statue, glaring down at Ciara riding on one of the attacking plants. She pulls her Star Hanabi and pointed at the young Tiger of Wood, screamed it's name and followed by her element. "Star Hanabi...Fire!"

Ciara looks startled, crying out her element. "WOOD!"

The barrier of woods flew up and protected her from the fire's spat, some of the plants screeched in pain and some turns into black ashes. She cursed softly, knowing that fire is an true powerful enemy of her element.

_Khu, you forgot tell us their elements are already reaching next level! _She thought as her pet plants began to regenerating itself in new ones. And then she smiled to herself. _Then again... It might be fun. _Ciara thought twisting her green flute in her hand.

Meanwhile...

The black wind blade whirled toward the young Dragon of Wind, every second it gets closer and closer to him. Raimundo froze for a second and snapped out of it, taking his breath in and widened his arms in the air.

"TYPHOON BOOM...WIND!" He yelled, clapped his hands as hard as he could. The strong gust of wind lift up a silver barrier in front of him as the black wind blade clashed onto the wind barrier.

The two attacks still at each other until both of them broke off, disappearing. Rai panted heavy because of he took too much power to blocked that attack off.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping reached his ears and he looked up at the young Tiger of Darkness. "Huh?"

"Not bad at all, you took a chuck of that power of yours to beat my sword's attack." Khu chuckled, smirking widened at the Brazilian's confusing face.

"I wish you have that other power you possessed, now that would makes more interesting." He said shrugging carelessly, tossing his silver sword from his right shoulder to his left shoulder.

"Other power?" Rai asked confusing, "What are you talking about!"

"Oh? Didn't old monk tell you about this? Oh well." Khu mumbled, scratched behind his head and looking up at the dark red sky, smirking. "Quit talking and let's fight, _Raimundo_!"

He pulled the Eyes of the Tiger out of his pocket in his black jeans. He slapped the eye on the Shadow Blade. "You know it will happens when it joins it's brother, Dragon of Wind." Khu replied, smirking as the outline of the blade begins to glowered in dark red.

Rai understood as well, he did the same thing as he slapped the Eye of Dashi on his Sword of the Storm that he had gotten from Yamato in the last showdown last week ago. "Yeah you bet I do." He smirked.

The lightning flashed it's bolt in the background, nearly blinding two warriors but none of them flinched at that and suddenly they leaped at each other with each of their swords in their attack mode.

End of Chapter Five

Me: (yawn) Boy, this is more fun to write but also it's painful at same time.

Yamato: (rolls eyes) maybe that's because you're typing too faster than you can handle it.

Me: (shrug) It can happens when you're on high sugar.

Yamato: (shudder) Please don't remind me.

Draio: (awoke) Shut up I'm trying to sleep.

Me: (eyes narrowed) ...

_Yamato notices DeafLizgon's eyebrow begins to twitching angrily and backing off slowly._

Draio: (sleeps, not aware of DeafLizgon stomps toward him) Z...z..zzzz..zzz..zz..zz.

Yamato: (turns to readers) Uhhh... um.. Thank you for read it and review it. Have a good night.

_The cries of painful in the background. _

Yamato: (shook head) Bye! I have to calm her down. (run off)


	7. Mythic Mirror

Me: (waving her papers) It's done now! Now it's not short anymore, it should be long I hope so. (look hopeful)

Yamato: (eats apple, ignoring me)

Me: (glared at him) I wish Khu were here, he's still not back now. (Looks at reviews) Not bad. Now I can give my thanks to those who reviews.

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister :** Yeah thanks I guess I can updated faster than I thought. (nod)

**dArklie-sPirit :** (smile) Really? I wonder what kind of muse she is..?

**TamerTerra :** (looks at all chapters) Yep, in my notebook and WordPerfect they are suppose to be long pages. T-T But now in this new chapter I hope it should be long. Oh! No, my English's not second language.. Beside I'm bad at it. --

**Elemental-Zero : **Really! (look hopeful) so that you will help me? My email's in my profile if you please.

**Kosmic : **(hugs Kosmic) Thanks!

Me: (scratches behind her head, smiling at readers) my chapter six is now about the short flashback of Khu's past and there's still battle between Xiaolins and Heylins.

Yamato: (throw core over his shoulder, hits Draio's head) Quit chatting with those readers. You're suppose to study now.

Me: (realized) Oh yea! And Yama, please do disclaimer?

Yamato: But...!

Me: Thanks! (runs off)

Yamato: (groans) she always do that when she's forget something. (looks at readers with his normal scowl on his face.) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it. Only she owns us and few new Sheng-Gong-Wu: Shadow Blade, Elf's Fuu Flute, Coyote's Dark Claws, Elemental Pendant, and Mythic Mirror will appeared in this chapter. Fan of Gust and Lightning Rod will be in either in Ch. 6 or Ch. 7. Have fun looking through DeafLizgon's profile, she had sheng-gong-wu lists in too.

Yamato: Enjoy! (walks off)

* * *

Chapter Six - Mythic Mirror

Kimiko, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire verus Ciara, the Heylin Tiger of Wood.

"Judallet Flip...Fire!"

Kimiko leaped and flips in the sky, the fire on her hands and feet as she tossed her fire at Ciara. Ciara flipped backward dodging the fire balls and landed on ground, and then again she kept dodging Kimiko's fire balls.

Ciara narrowed her eyes angrily at the young dragon of fire. "You've got your signature move too? I, too, got my own signature move. Watch this." She replied quickly took her whip that made of vine plant thing with deadly thorns from her belt.

She flickered her whip at the black haired Japanese girl. "Thorn Whip... Wood!" Ciara yelled, the whip make a sound of crack as it lashed quickly at her.

Kimiko dodged the vine whip, aiming her Star Hanabi at her and then she blasted fire at her. Ciara quickly summoned her barrier of wood and shielded herself against the fire.

Meanwhile, the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth and the Heylin Tiger of Shadow continued to fighting each other.

Lobo was now as a gray wolf because he used his Elemental Pendant to change his animal form, running in full speed toward the strong cowboy.

"Seismic Kick...Earth!"

Clay stomped on the ground, causing the earthquake toward the gray wolf. The gray wolf paused, leaps on one rock and then he leaped on another rock, dodging any fallen rocks.

Then he used his head butted Clay's chest in his full speed, sending him fly back and crushed into the hole on the wall.

The gray wolf landed on another rock, his face looked victorious at the fallen dragon of earth. He returns to his human self, smirking.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall! _Lobo thought, not aware of the stone fist flew at him.

Back to the back where Yamato and Kobo stood, watching the battles between the dragon warriors and the tiger warriors.

Yamato shook head when he saw Lobo flew back and landed on other side. "Idiot," He mumbled, his eyes flickered to the battle between the dragon of wind and tiger of darkness.

Kobo watched Khu slashed his Shadow Blade with a Eyes of Tiger, a black wind-like blade whirled toward the brazilian boy. "Is he going to hurt the one, isn't he?" He asked worriedly, clutching his silver round mirror in his hands.

Yamato snorted, rolling his eyes. "No, kiddo. He's not going to hurts him, his sword won't allow that happens. Unless the wind of blade could do kind of damage to the human body if he kept continues likes that." He explained watching them.

As he watched the brazilian twisted his golden sword, shouting it's name and followed by the other wu's name, Eye of Dashi and his element as well. His dark red eyes widened when he saw the yellow streaky of lightning in the typhoon wind.

The strong typhoon wind clashed onto the black wind blade at same time. Yamato realized what's going on and cursed softly. _I wasn't expecting his other power awakened now. If it is, it could pushed the attack right back at Khu! _

Kobo gasped his face looked horror-stuck as the gust of wind pushed the deadly black wind blade right back at Khu. "Khu!" He cried, ran toward them clutching his Mythic Mirror.

Yamato was taken back surprised at the kid's behavior, watching at the kid ran the dangerous battle. _Oh crap! Lobo is going to kill me! _

"Kid! **GET AWAY FROM THEM!**" He yelled angrily running after him and he had his Coyote's Dark Claws on his right hand.

Back to Lobo and Clay's battle

Lobo turns his head toward where Yamato's yell from and saw his little brother ran to the battle where Khu was fighting against the hybrid.

Then, he saw the black wind-like blade being reflected back right at Khu and realized what is his brother doing now.

He knew what Mythic Mirror can do but also can't hold against the strongest attack Khu had. It could be either let the energy go and risking the hybrid's life or let it shattered and could only hurts his only little brother.

He ripped his pendant off his neck and activated it's power, transforming into the silver feather-like wing dragon with one body and a two arm-like wings.

He flew toward his friends, leaving the injured Dragon of Earth.

Back to the girls

Ciara growled glaring at the black haired girl, lashing her vine whip at the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and then she dodged the fire balls.

Then she heard Yamato yells and she looked back at where the two boys should be stay back.

_What..._ She thought seeing Yamato ran after Kobo to where Khu and the Dragon of Wind fought in the battle.

_This is bad! _Ciara thought realizing what's happening between the boys and turns her attention to the girl she fought.

"Why don't you just give up, fiery-girl?" Ciara yelled summoning her attacking plants and willed it attacked Kimiko.

And then she turns around and ran to the other direction of where the boys are. _Idiots! _She thought cursing at the boys in her mind, running back toward her companies.

Back to Khu and Rai

Khu looks surprised and horror-stuck at the black wind blade had clashed onto another attack of new gust wind and then suddenly it sent the wind-like blade right back at him.

_He activated it...without realizing it. I can't defended myself with the powerful attack that could destroy my blade and crush me to death. _Khu thought gripped his Shadow Blade too tightly and his knuckles turn white deadly pale.

The black wind blade whirled closer and closer to him. Khu shuts his eyes tightly and braced himself at what was coming as the memory of his family and his older brother flashed in his mind and until at last his cousin flashed in his mind.

He can't remember his cousin since the accident happens by eight years ago. The day his cousin was taken away when his parents was murdered and he can't find him anywhere so he still believes he's gone forever.

Then another day he moved with his family to North America, living in Ohio until he met his best friend, Lobo. He had forgotten about his cousin and moved on with his new life before he found out he was one of the Heylin warriors...

_(Flashback)_

_On the hill, watching at the white puffy clouds in the blue sky as three younger boys stood on the grass, shrieking of laughing echoed their ears. _

_The nine year old dark brown haired boy with a innocent amethyst eyes, looking distractedly while he was kicking his soccer ball._

_And his eight year old young cousin who was pouted, reaching for his teddy bear and the twelve year old boy who held the little bear up in the sky, out of the little child's reach. _

"_Marc, give it back to him." He said looking up at his older brother. His brother refused to give the little teddy back to his cousin. _

_Then suddenly, Marc yelped and clutched his ankle that his little cousin kicked and caught his favorite teddy._

"_Ow! That was that for!" He yelled, hopping on his foot and clutching his ankle in pain at same time. _

_He looked back at his brother and smirked. "Serve you right, bro." He said chuckled, glanced back to his ball he was focused on. _

_Then he caught his ball in his hands and turns to them. "So, who's up for a game of soccer?" _

_(Flashback end) _

Khu braced himself for the feeling of pain coming but there was nothing came. Then he heard a familiar shouts with wu's name and opened his eyes to see Kobo held up his Mythic Mirror in front of the black wind blade.

_What... what is he doing! _He thought shocked at the kid stood in front of him, holding his mirror up and absorbing it's energy of the black wind blade.

_Crack..._

Kobo bit his lip in fearfully, knowing his mirror would break and he would die from the deadly impact. The glass of the Mythic Mirror cracked few more, it was slowly absorbing the attack and almost unable to keep the powerful energy.

_Crack..._

Khu quickly reacted to the crack and seized the kid's collar and moved him to the other direction. "Release it quickly!" He ordered, the young Heylin of Light nodded quickly releasing the energy.

The black energy flew to different direction and crushed into the wall, causing the huge hole in it.

Khu sighed in relief and then he jumped on the dragon's back as it flew above them, taking the kid with him. He saw Yamato and Ciara leaped on the dragon's back too and said to them, "We must return back to _Master Young's_ cave now."

Yamato began to protest but sees his leader's looks and decided to shut up. The Heylin Tiger of Darkness shook his head and turns his attention back to the gathering Xiaolin dragon warriors together.

And then he saw the brazilian looked at him and his companies. He ever wondered why he noticed a sad and confusion in the boy's eyes.

He shook his head, dismissing his thought away from his mind and his attention back to the companies.

If he can't get him back on their side and then he will be forced to fight the hybrid, whether the second power or not. He will defeated him and humiliating him in front of his teammates.

* * *

End of Chapter Six

Lobo: (appears and looks at the sulking authoress) What's wrong with her?

Yamato: (shrug) The bird-lizard had gone too far and calling her being lousy writer and authoress. (pointed at Draio).

Lobo: (sigh) I guess I have to go cheer her up.

Yamato: (nod) Yeah, go ahead.

Lobo: (walks to me) Hey Lady Lizgon! Cheer up, girl. Those readers and others loves your story no matter what.

Me: (look up) yeah... my grammar help messed up and I lost tracking of looking for best verbs.

Lobo: (rolls eyes) your grammar didn't matter! At least you got lot of reviews. (looks at me) Maybe if it makes you felt better I could ask some of readers to chasing that gecko lizard with their weapons or pets.

Draio: (in background) I'M NOT GECKO!

Me: (giggles) Thanks, Lobo.

Lobo: (nod) No problem.

Me: (looks at readers) Thanks for reading and reviews it! Feel free have your opinion and questions. If you don't understand about my sheng-gong-wu, please go to my profile to check my sheng-gong-wu lists. Have a good day! (waves)


	8. A Broken Friendship

Lobo: (looks at readers, holding Lizgon's papers) Hey folks, I just let you know Lady Lizgon wants me to tell you that she may not be here because of some tests she had. She will be right back few days. She left Yama in charge now. (glances at sulking Yamato)

Yamato: (scowls at Lobo and readers)

Lobo: (sigh) Yama... It won't hurt to smile. If you keeps scowling so much, it will be stuck on your face forever.

Yamato: (still scowls)

Lobo: (pouts) You should smile more often. You're scaring readers away... (glance back at readers who looks nervously at the scowling boy)

Yamato: (sigh) Fine... (tries to smile)

_CRACCCCCCCK! _

Lobo, Kobo, Ciara, and Draio: Oo;; (stares at him)

_Yamato's grins stuck on his face with very creepy looking while Kobo, Ciara and Draio steps back slowly. _

Yamato: (through his teeth) _Lobo_...

Lobo: T-T

Lobo: (turns to his brother) Kobo, will you please tell Lizgon's thanks to whoever reviews her stories! Thanks, lil' bro! (ran away as Yamato chasing him with a bat)

Kobo: (shook head, looks at readers) Alright, I got some answers for whoever reviews it.

**luveroffanfic : **Kobo: (looks at the twitching little dragon) Hmmm... Sound good idea. Lady Lizgon would be grateful to use your sash of truth to see if bird-lizard's tell truth about he hates her story or not.

**The Wicked Witch of Dingl : **Kobo: (blinks) Oh thanks I guess. Lady Lizgon already got some help now. Sorry, there is no Chase Young X Kimiko stories. I does remember there are some Chase Young X Wuya, Chase Young X Jack, Chase Young X OC, and Chase Young X Raimundo stories. (bows apologizing) But I'm glad you likes it.

**Elemental-Zero : **Kobo: (smile shyly) Thank you. Lady Lizgon wants to know if you are done some with her stories, she was very grateful about it and still waiting for it. (respectful bows at Elemental-Zero)

**dArkliTe-sPirit : **Kobo: (beams happily) Lady Lizgon is very happy that you're updated two chapters! But sadly, she can't reviews it because of some stupid program won't let her access it. (then looks worried) Oh, a ill tempered muse. I hope Draio or Yamato do not pissed her off. Or Ciara. (shudder) Ok, thanks anyway!

**Satoshi Silver Syoran :** Kobo: (nod) yeah, she will try to do her best to kept updating her stories but she still had her tests in college. (sigh)

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister : **Kobo: (respectful bow) Thank you as well. (heard Draio woke up suddenly and screaming angrily) Ah, he's waking up. (waves) please enjoy reading Chapter Seven!

Ciara: (waiting impatiently) Kobo, while Yamato was busy chasing wolf-boy around with his bat. You should do disclaimer for Lady Lizgon.

Kobo: (nod) Oh yea! (looks at readers with his shy smile) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown and any characters in it.

Ciara: (added) Only she owns us and few new Sheng-Gong-Wu: Shadow Blade, Elf's Fuu Flute, Coyote's Dark Claws, Elemental Pendant, and Mythic Mirror will appeared in this chapter. Fan of Gust and Lightning Rod will be in Ch. 7 or Ch. 8 Have fun looking through DeafLizgon's profile, she had sheng-gong-wu lists in too.

* * *

Chapter Seven - A Broken Friendship 

The silver white round mythic mirror landed on the table with a faint _thud_. Examining at the tiny cracks in the Mythic Mirror, Lobo sighed running his gray hair and he heard the door opened behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see whoever disturbed him from his work and saw it was only Ciara. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in training with Yamato?" He asked scratching behind his head.

Ciara rolled her eyes and tossed something to him as he caught it awkwardly in surprise, looking at the thing she tossed to him. It was the shape of a mouse in his hand.

"Where did you get it!" Lobo exclaimed, looked up to her.

Ciara shrugged her shoulders and then she grabs one of the chairs and sit down. "Nowhere." She mumbled, grab the apple from the fruits in bowl and bite it.

She glanced at the unfamiliar sheng-gong-wu and knew it was a Fan of Gust and a Lightning Rod on the table, wondering why Chase Young have them.

Lobo shook his head turning back to the Mythic Mirror and used Hidoku Mouse to repairing it. When the mirror was done repaired, Lobo reached for apple and starts to eat it.

Ciara eyed the scar on the pale blonde haired boy's right eye, it was about eight long inches from his forehead to his chin. It looks deep and thin tissue scar.

"How did you get a scar?"

Lobo suddenly choked on his apple and coughing few times before he glanced back to her. "Wha... Oh!" He realized, his right hand flew to his scar and touched it gently.

"It was just nothing. Just got in fights with thugs few ages ago." He said shaking his head, not wanted to discussing about his scar with her.

Ciara shot him a _yea, right _look, not really believing him.

Lobo groans, opening his mouth to say something as the door opened, revealing a woman with long blood red hair and a wicked pale green eyes with a smiling so you can see two tiny fangs.

The two young teenagers stared at her in silent surprised and confused, until Lobo stood up narrowing his eyes at her.

"Wha...who...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WOMAN?" He snarled ignoring Ciara tugs his shirt trying shut him up.

The woman grinned, eyeing at the young Heylins. "What, don't you recognized me?" She asked, looking mock hurts on her face.

Lobo looks confused and take a good look at her, analyzing on her face until something clicked in his mind. "Wuya..." He whispered, backing off away from her.

The woman grins widely. "In the flesh..." She replied smiling, a darkly gleams in her eyes.

----

In the training room

Yamato huffed, staring coldly at the small evil monk fighting against his master and looked away from the fight.

A feeling of jealous tugs in his heart, he quickly dismissed it and turns to Kobo who sat next to him in silently, looking sadly since their last battle with the dragon warriors.

Yamato shook his head, remembering few hours ago when they arrived at Master Young's cave. He had tackled Khu down and nearly strangling his neck for almost gets himself killed, even if it weren't for the kid that saves his life.

"Do you think Khu's mad that I saves his life?"

Yamato turned his head quickly and gaping at Kobo's innocent question. "Wh-wh-wh-what!" He sputtered, his face looks bewildering at the young warrior.

Kobo sighed sadly, looking away from the older teenager. "Do you...think he's mad that I saves his life?" He repeated his question slowly.

Yamato paused for moment and then he sighed heavy, looking at the young boy. "No. I didn't think so. He's just... probably sulking that he lost in the battle with Hybrid."

Kobo nodded, looking back to him again. "Yea... That's so weird to see what the hybrid looks like...he looks almost like Khu."

Yamato blinks confusing at him. "Huh? What are you talking about? He looks nothing like our leader!" He argued, noticing the sad look on the young boy.

Kobo sighed, shook his head. "Never mind."

Yamato shrugged his shoulder, his eyes drifted away from the boy to the training between the monk and his master.

------

Outside the cave, the sky still look dark and red with the black clouds. The screeching of annoying demon birds above the sky as well.

Khu was sitting on top of the dragon skull-looking cave, staring out at the distance.

Wondering why he had a memory of little boy appears in his mind during of he had trouble with the new attack, Khu rubbed his bruised cheek where Yamato had punched him out of his silent rage.

He frowned wondering why the little boy in his memory looking so much alike the hybrid. And then, he remembers that boy didn't have a symbol of Heylin medallion, only have a small teddy with him.

Suddenly, something caught his eyes and he looked closer at the familiar dot in the sky. He frowned and then sighed as he went in the one of the hole to informing his master that they got new guests coming.

He didn't feel like to get in another fight with the hybrid boy again today.

--------

As the Xiaolin Dragons and the large dragon Dojo landed on the outside of the scary-looking cave. Raimundo and the other dragons leaped off the dragon's back, allowing him shrunk back to his normal size.

Rai looked up at the face of the dragon skull-looking cave and bit his lips, feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks back at Kimiko who was smiling sadly at him and he smiled back at her.

"I promised we will get Omi back to us again." Rai promised, looking back to the hidden stone-like door. "I promise, Kim."

Suddenly, the hidden door opened revealing the big cats who was once great warriors stood before the Xiaolin Dragons.

Poor little Dojo who quickly crawled up to Clay's cowboy hat, shaking in fear.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay groans in unison, pulling their favorite sheng-gong-wu. They knew they had to fight way to get in and get Yang Yo-Yo first so they would get good chi back to Omi again.

-----

Khu walked in one big room where Chase Young and Wuya were waiting for the Xiaolin Dragons reappeared again. He wasn't expecting the sight of the Hybrid was trapped in the evil monk's water fist and he wasn't expecting him to cry either.

The dark little monk's face smirked and then suddenly he looks confused and frowned at the brazilian's tears, Khu noticed this too.

_Perhaps the dark chi wasn't really that evil like Master Young told me. That little boy must be still have some of good chi in his heart. _He thought, watching at Omi was caught in Clay's arms and using his dark power to get out of the cowboy's arms.

"Heylin Power..." Dark Omi began, staring emotionless at the young Dragons of Earth and Wind.

Khu flinched at the little monk's cold voice, causing him shuddered and his dark brown hair stand up. _Ooo... I take that back what I said. _He thought rubbing his arms from the cold temperature in the snow blizzard-like water tornado.

"Tsunami Water Blade, ICE!" Omi shouted as the deadly ice blades appeared from his giant water fists.

"What the...!" Khu said stepped back in surprise and turns to his master but he saw the evil smirk on his master's face.

_Is he really let that innocent kid kill his own friends? On his own bare hands, Master?_ Khu thought, really wants to rebel against his own master but he just can't.

Khu narrowed his eyes and turns his attention back to the battle, to his own surprise, to see Omi blinks and looks tiredly as his power died down when he fell down.

"OMI!" Clay and Rai shouted, ran to the fallen friend and caught him at same time.

The young Dragon of Water looked up at his friends, smiling tiredly. "Kimiko... Raimundo... Clay."

Raimundo and Clay let him stand up, smiling happily to see their little monk's back on his old self.

Khu watched at them in reunion together with Jack Spicer, sighing in relief. _I am very grateful that his friends must be still have yo-yos. _

He knew Omi was returning to his good self again and he saw his master approached forward, stood on the cliff smirking down at the Xiaolin Dragons.

"I hate to interrupt such a nauseating moment," He replied, smirking. "But we have some serious evil left on the agenda."

Khu frowned looking at his master. _What is he up to? _He wondered quietly, stood behind his master. His eyes flickered from his master and to the hybrid's eyes. He noticed so much anger in the young dragon of wind's eyes.

_So much hatred in his eyes. _The young tiger of darkness thought, looking away. _I don't understand why he cares that monk who disrespected him._

Suddenly, he heard the faint cry of the young dragon of wind's element name and he looked back to see Raimundo flew at Chase Young, lunging his fist at him.

_What... what is he doing! He will get himself killed! _Khu thought panicking, the sign of worry crept on his face.

And then he looked away shutting his eyes as his master caught the hybrid's fists and transformed into the monstrous lizard-looking beast.

He heard the cowboy's shouts and he peeked with one of his eyes and saw the cowboy saved Raimundo's life by using the Monsoon Sandals and brought him down with his friends again.

Khu sighed as he turned around and walking away from the sight of this room he do not want to witness that.

And then he glanced back at the bit glimpse of the giant dragon with the dragon warriors on his back, noticing the tears that young dragon of wind had shed for the loss of his friend.

Then his sad green eyes locked on his own cold amethyst eyes as the young tiger of darkness watched them disappeared into the black and dark blue whirling in the sky.

He knew what it was and it was a broken bond that the two young dragons formed in their hearts. A bond of friendship had been broken because of Chase Young.

Then again...

He do not understand why do he cares about why the young dragon of wind shed his own tears on his so called little friend..

End of Chapter Seven

* * *

Lobo: (look proudly) Well? What do you think? I know some of it had been from "Saving Omi" and please tells us what are you think of the new chapter. 

Kobo: (pips up) Lizgon thinks that Rai should be in replace in Omi's spot. She says if Omi's a little lion cub, then she thinks Rai could be a cute little cougar cub.

Yamato: (rolled eyes) It never happens.

Ciara: (sigh) quit discuss about whoever's a cute cats in next new season three. (Looking at the still twitching bird-dragon) I didn't think Draio's alive.

Lobo: (pokes him and got fire-breath burn mark on his face) Yep. He's alive, of course.

Yamato: (scowls) Guys... Don't forget about those readers. (glaring at the readers who cowered at him)

Lobo: (shook head) Relax, Yama. (looks at readers) Thanks for read it and please reviews! Have a good time!


	9. The Symbol

Lobo: (hold a sash from luveroffanfic) Of course! I will give it to Lady Lizgon when she gets back. (hides sash) I won't let a gecko know about that! (winks)

Kobo: (sigh) Khu is still not back now. Wonder where he is now? (looks at his older brother)

Lobo: (shrugs) Do not ask me. He probably wandering off and flirting some chicks.

Ciara: (rolls eyes) Khu never do such something like that, Lobo. We should wait until he gets back.

Yamato: (scowls) Hn.

Kobo: (looks at the scowling boy) Would you go get Khu, wouldn't you? (puppy eyes)

Yamato: (groans) Fine. (disappeared)

Ciara: (turns to Lobo) YOU SHOULD do disclaimer for Lady Lizgon!

Lobo: (cringed) Oh yea! (Mumbled something like "why me?") Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, sheng-gong-wus and any characters in it.

Ciara: (added) Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wus. Fan of Gust and Lightning Rod will be explained and some action in this chapter. (Waves) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight - The Symbol

In the Xiaolin Temple

Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo sit on the floor, watching at their master and hoping he would wake up after Kimiko gave the good chi back to where it belong to him.

Jack Spicer left them few hours ago, returning to his mansion again. He told them he will brought his robot-like plane for them soon.

And Raimundo was nowhere to be seen in this room. Kimiko knew he was heartbroken after they had lost their friend to Chase Young again twice.

Clay sighed, running his hand into his blonde hair he had lost cowboy hat during the last battle with their friend before they lost him again.

He looked at Dojo crawled to his shoulder and asked, "Dojo, why don't Master Fung wake up when he got his good chi back?"

(A/n: I have no idea about Clay's Texas accents and his strange languages, sorry!)

Dojo shook his head shrugging his tiny shoulders. "I do not know. I bet he will wakes up good few hours soon or later." He said, looking at the sleeping master on the mat.

Kimiko sighed pulling her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging herself. She glances over to the window, looking at the pale full moon and the few demon birds screeching in the sky.

_I hope he better wakes up soon... _She thought sadly.

—

In the young Dragon of Wind's room

The sound of the glass cracks and shattered echoed in the room as the brazilian boy had punched his mirror in the bathroom.

Some of the tiny glass stuck in his bleeding fist that might be very painful for him but he ignored it, looking up at the shattered mirror. His crying was now dried making him looks more tiredly and irritating on his face.

"It's my fault..." He whispered to himself, walking backward until his back was on the wall and slid down to the floor slowly. "It's all my fault... It should have been me, not him!"

His unharmed hand hid his eyes and starts to wept quietly. Until he ran out of his tears and sniffles, pulling his medallion out of his shirt and staring at the coin with the swirl on it.

He traced his thumb on the craving of swirl on the golden coin and closed his eyes, sighing sadly. He stood up and went to get the medicine aid to fix his bleeding hand.

Once he was done with his hand, walking to his mat and fell his face on the puffy pillow with a _oof_.

He looked at the picture of him and his friends hang on the wall next to him, Clay and Kimiko laughing at him while Omi teasing him and sort of in successful to get him ticked off.

He smiled sadly, turned his back on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. He remembered he was ticked off at Chase Young and attacked him but only get caught and nearly being eaten, thanks to Clay saved his life.

He paused, absent-mindedly tracing his thumb on his medallion as the image of the boy's face appeared in his mind.

Before he was leaving on Dojo's back with his two friends and Jack, he saw him and he noticed a soft look on his face but also he noticed a cold amethyst eyes as well.

He muttered a curse under his breath when he realized that Khu had seen him crying while he was on the dragon's back.

He glanced down at his medallion, eyeing at the strange yet familiar swirling on the golden coin. He had it since the day of his parents died and he was taken away to the foster family who are working for the circus.

He let it fall on his chest, sighing and cuddles into a small ball like a cat and fall asleep dreaming of playing his favorite soccer ball with his cousins, Marcos and Aseso.

He did not know that one of his cousins was looks alike the boy he was fighting who was working for Chase Young.

—

In the living room

Lobo pokes with interests at the items, Fan of Gust and Lightning Rod. "Hn. I can't see why Chase wants those sheng-gong-wu! They're completed useless because they won't allow anyone to activate it!" He growled, poking at the golden rod.

Yamato rolled his red eyes and glared at Lobo. "Be careful or else you will–"

Suddenly, Lobo yelped and yanked his hand away from the golden rod, rubbing the burned mark on his hand.

"–be shocked by it." Yamato finished, smirking happily at him as Lobo glowered at him silently.

Ciara shook her head, looking at Lobo with bored look on her face. "Your so hopeless, Lobo." She muttered, looking back to her book.

Kobo looked up from playing his game boy to his older brother. "Why don't he came back?" He asked looking worriedly.

Ciara glanced up at Lobo again, closing her book. "Yeah, why don't you go back and tell him to get his butt back here or I will sic tigers on you and him!" She threatened, glaring at the gray haired boy.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Lobo muttered, walking out of the room with annoyed look on his face.

—

On the outside where Khu was siting on the same spot again, watching at the full moon. A black swirling on the full moon looks bit familiar to him, Khu frowned at it and knew it was just a symbol of the Heylins.

_Then again, _the young Heylin Tiger of Darkness thought dryly, _the same symbol on Dragon of Wind's medallion too. Did he knows what it meant? _

"Yo man! What are you doing outside?"

Khu looked up with startle look and relaxed when he saw Lobo approached him and sit next to him.

"Nothing, Lobo." He said, looking back to the moon again.

Lobo rolled his eyes and sighed, looking up at the moon. He was glad he could control his other self and so are his young brother before both of them were banished from his own tribe.

"Nothing my butt." The were-wolf teenager muttered to himself and looked back at his best friend.

"I know you since I met you seven years ago. You are thinking about him again. Funny thing what I noticed about him. He looks just like you, only different thing is your eyes." He said, shaking his head.

Sighing, the young heylin of darkness buried his head into his arms and muttered quietly, "I don't remember everything before I was turned ten and moved to Ohio and only met you."

Lobo nodded, encouraging his best friend to say something. "Yea, and?" He asked.

Khu paused for moment and looked up at the full moon.

"All I remember was the little boy and his teddy with him, standing on hill. Probably it was just a dream, Lobo." He said shrugged his shoulders and give a weak smile at him.

Lobo sighed, pats on Khu's back. "Maybe... everything will came back to your sense again." He stood up and walked away before he paused for a second.

"Oh yeah, your girl asked me to tell you to get your butt off and came back or else she will sic tigers on us." The were-wolf laughed, ran down the hidden stairs before Khu can absorbed his words in to his mind.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRL!"

The black swirling still on the pale full moon in the darkness and creepy blue swirling in the night sky. It is only a dark symbol of the Heylin that every warriors knew and never forget that forever.

End of Chapter Eight

* * *

Lobo: Well? What do you think? (Sees Lizgon entered in) Hey girl! (handed sash to her) All you do is put sash on that thing. (point at Draio) and to see if he's telling truth about your stories.

Me: (puts sash on Draio) Well? Do you hate my stories, Draggy?

Draio: (being affected by sash of truth) Of course not! I love your stories! I hate to admit it seem very interesting actions!

Me: (beams, removed it from Draio and hands it to luveroffanfic) Thanks! It is really works.

Draio: (blinks) Wha...wha.. What did I say! (confused, then glared at me) What did you to me!

Me: (ignores him, reading reviews) Hm... (to dArkliTe-sPirit) I can hardly to pictured Rai as a golden tiger. (tires to imaging him as in golden tiger) (Scratch behind her head) All I can pictured him as a cute little cougar with cute green eyes and a medallion around his neck. (Hugs a cat Rai) Anyway, thank you for reviews it!

_Yamato and Khu reappeared._

Me: (sees them) Oh welcome back! WHERE ARE YOU, KHU? (hugs Khu to death)

Khu: (grunt) Nowhere.

Me: (noticed Yamato) Oh, why is that creepy grin stuck on your face, Yama?

Yamato: (groans) Don't ask me... (shot a deadly glare at Lobo)

Lobo: (angel wings and halo appears, whistling innocently)

Me: (blinks at them and then shrugs, sees readers) Thanks for reading my chapter eight! Please reviews and no flamers! (waves) Have a good time!


	10. The Secrets Behind The Scar

Me: (yawns) Whoo! It is took me long time to write the chapter nine. (looks at Khu) What did you think of my new chapter, eh?

Khu: (looked at me and then back to his Harry Potter 6th Book) ...yeah...

Me: (sigh) Since he's back and he still in his "anti-social" attitude again. Like Yamato, although...

Yamato: (glaring) I heard that!

Me: (ignores him and looks at readers) Oh! Good morning all of you! Are you ready to read it?

Draio: (scowls) hurry up already! I'm getting bored!

Me: (eyes narrowed) Hm! (to dArkliTe-sPirit) Can Ferret teach him a lesson for me, please?

Draio: (quirk eyebrow up) Ferret? A rat thing? PLEASE! (laughing) she can't catch me when I'm flying! (fly higher) Neener! Neener!

Kobo, Ciara, and Me: (looked at each other)

Me: (to Draio) I can't say I didn't warn you...(then to Kobo) Can you do disclaimer for me?

Kobo: (beam) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, sheng-gong-wus and any characters in it.

Ciara: (added) Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wus. Fan of Gust and Lightning Rod will be explained and some action in this chapter. (Waves) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine - The Secrets Behind The Scar

Glaring angrily at the Mythic Mirror that reflected of his face on it, Lobo sneered at his scar on his right eye and flung it at the wall.

His little brother gasped panicking, dashed after it and nearly caught it before it hits the wall. He sighed in relief, looking up at his older brother and still clutched his mirror in his hands.

"What's matter with you, wolf?" Yamato grunted, narrowing his red blood eyes at the long silver haired boy. "Is it _that _time of month for you already?"

Lobo whirled to the young Heylin of Metal and narrowed his eyes angrily. "What did you say!" He replied venomous in his tone, glaring at him.

"Big bro...please.." Kobo begged, tugging his older brother's brown pant gently and looked worrying about Yamato's life rather than his older brother. "He do not mean it, Lobo..."

Yamato smirked, staring coldly at the menacing look on the boy's face. "You must be on the _mood_ swings, wolf-boy." He chuckled darkly, tucked his hands in his jean pockets.

"RRRR! That's it, I'm going to kill you!" Lobo yelled running at him and clenching his fist, wanting to punch in his face for taunting at him.

"Big bro, NO!" Kobo cried in horror at his older brother was about to throw his fist at Yamato's face, hoping he wouldn't hurt his teammate just like that.

Suddenly Yamato caught Lobo's fist in his hand and then he punched him in the stomach, sending him fell back on the floor clutching his stomach in pain.

The young heylin of metal smirked down at Lobo, crossing his arms against his chest. "You forgot that my master, Chase Young, raised me and trained me to be _perfect_ warrior. _No one_ can defeated me, wolf-boy." He said chuckling darkly.

"Shut...up..." Lobo wheezed, shot a deadly glare at him.

Yamato smirked evilly and he begin to open his mouth as the voice behind them startling them.

"What is going on?"

They looked back at the young heylin of darkness who stared at them in very deadly calm. This isn't very good sign about him being calm at the sight of his teammates fought each other.

"What is going on?" Khu repeated, looking coldly at Yamato and Lobo.

Yamato glared back at his leader with great hatred in his blood starts to boiling at sight of the heylin of darkness.

"Nothing. I'm just _teasing_ him about being_ mood_ swings." He said calmly, ignoring the menacing look from the heylin of shadow.

Khu frowned, his cold amethyst eyes flickered from Yamato to Lobo and then back to Yamato. "Lobo... Ciara needs you to taking care of our new cat guest." He said to Lobo, not taking his eyes off his rival.

"But..." Lobo argued.

"No buts! Now go!" Khu snapped narrowing his eyes at Yamato.

Lobo groans in furiously, sulking off to another room where Ciara and the new cat in and followed by his young brother with his Mythic Mirror in his hands.

Khu glared at him and crossed his arms, frowning at his second in command leader. "Yamato, you know better to not push his buttons. You're lucky to be in one piece or he will kill you without hesitating."

Yamato shrugged walking to the chair and collapsed on it. "It doesn't matter to me. Tell me what's up with him?"

Khu scowled at him and turns around, sulking to the door. "You should know that the full moons are always affecting him in different ways than being transformed into his true self."

--------

In training room

The young heylin of wood glares at the new small lion cub with the familiar red dots on it's forehead. She frowned at the red dots and wondering why it seems familiar to her.

_It is so strange that cat reminds me of someone I, somehow, met before... _Ciara thought sighed to herself, running her hand into her short green hair and she heard the gruff voice behind her.

"What's with that dots-thing on that thing?" Lobo said glaring at the new cat he was always disliking any kind of wild cats.

Ciara frowned at his rude behavior. "Lobo.. You've been acting moody ever since you went missing after you brought Khu down, what's wrong with you?" She asked her face looked concerning at him.

Lobo tensed at moment and then he relaxed when his eyes looks softened and sadly. "It's...it's none of your concern, girl." He grumbled, crossed his arms and looking away.

Ciara sighed shaking her head and glanced back to the new cat, to her surprise, to see Kobo played with the new cat.

_Maybe this cat isn't really dangerous after all since he wasn't ordered by Master Young now. _She thought.

"Ciara..."

Ciara snapped back to reality and glanced back to Lobo. "Yeah?"

Lobo sighed scratching behind his head and looked at his teammate. "Did Khu tell you about why I always disappeared during the time of the night?"

Ciara quirked her eyebrow up and shook her head. "No. He said that when the moon is full, that was affecting you in the strange way. Which it reminds me of the tale of the were creatures..." She trailed off when she realized what it mean. "You're...the real were-wolf!"

Lobo sighed, rolling his eyes and being annoyed at the reaction of the girl. "Yes. Actually I am, girl." He barked glaring at Ciara.

Ciara shook her head and looked at Lobo. "Unbelievable." She muttered to herself shaking her head again and looked at him again. "What about your scar? What happened to you?"

Lobo sighed. "Since three years ago, I was from my tribe... I was rebelled against my leader's order and challenge me to the duel. I accepted his offer and I fought him... I lost. I was given this scar and banished from my tribe forever."

Ciara frowned and glanced back at the young boy who still playing with the small lion cub. "Was your brother banished too?" She asked curiously.

"No." Lobo answered almost harsh tone to her. "He wasn't banished like me but he told our tribe that he was leaving, too."

Lobo looked back at his young brother and a small smile on his face. "He said it is not because what he choose to stay with me, but it is because he knew I need him to be there with me since he's only one all I've got left."

---------

In the Xiaolin Temple

The young dragon of wind sit on the stair with sullen look on his face and glaring at the screeching demon birds in the dark sky.

"Rai?"

Rai looked over his shoulder and saw Kimiko in the doorway looking worried. "Kim? What are you doing up in the early morning?"

Kimiko sighed sadly as she take a seat next to him and looked up at him. "I can't sleep. You?"

Rai sighed, looking back to the dark-looking sky again. "Me either. How's Master Fung?" He said sighed heavy, running his hand into his brown hair.

Kimiko looked down at her hands rested on her lap and said, "He hadn't been waking up ever since.."

Rai sighed again.

Kimiko looked up at him again with tearfully watered clouding her blue eyes while she looked at him. "Even when we lost him to Chase Young... What now do we do, Rai?" She asked rubbing her arms and hugged herself again.

Rai looked at her and realizing the black haired girl was about to cry. He smiled at her, assuming her that would be alright.

"I promise we will get him back in no time, Kim. There is had to be the way to stop Chase Young and Wuya..." He said his hand landed on the young dragon of fire's shoulder and grinned at her. "I promise."

Kimiko sniffled and smiling weakly at him. They stared at each other's eyes and lending closer to each other...closer to each other's lips.

"Hey guys! Master Fung's waking up now!" Dojo yelled overjoyed, slithering toward them with a big smile on his face.

The young dragons of wind and fire widened their eyes in surprise and overjoyed, they leaped back on their feet and ran after Dojo into the temple.

End of Chapter Nine

* * *

Me: (looks back at Khu) Are you still finishing that book?

Khu: (ignored me) Ah... so that Half-Blood Prince is...(attacked by Lobo and Kobo)

Lobo and Kobo: (covered Khu's mouth) SSSSHHHH!

Me: --;; Why don't I deserve to know who he was.

Ciara: (shake head) No you should read it first and then you will know it.

Me: (pouts) Can't I take a tiny peek?

Ciara: No.

Me: PLEASEEEEE? (using the super puppy eyes and pouting at Ciara)

Ciara: (unaffected) No.

Me: Pretty please with chocolate and strawberry ice-cream with the cherry on it's top? (Sparking eyes at her, whimpering sadly)

Ciara: (ignores me, looks at reader) Whatever you do, JUST RESIST HER! And...have a good day and please don't forget reviews it and no flamers. (Waves)


	11. The Second Power

Me: (lend back against chair, relaxing from computer) Ah, finally Chapter Ten done! Thanks for reviews! I'm half way through Half-Blood Prince and I still can't found out who he is! T-T

Draio: AAACK! (still flying away from Ferret with Longi Kite) Get away! HELP ME!

Me: (Looks at them, shrugs) Sorry, if only you can tell her you're apologize that you're a jerk and insulted her.

Draio: NEVER! (Looks back at Ferret catching up on him) AAAAAHHH! (flew away faster)

Me: (shakes head) He never learns. He reminds me of Inuyasha from the InuYasha.

Ciara: (taps my shoulders) Err... don't you forgot tomorrow is math test?

Me: Ack! I forget to study! Only one time I feel likes time is like flowing faster than sands. (getting strange looks from my characters) Never mind. Khu, can you disclaimer?

Khu: (looks at me, then nods) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wus.

Me: T-T If only I do own Xiaolin Showdown, there will be more of several showdown between Rai and Chase rather than Omi.

Ciara: (sigh) Now on the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Second Power

In the Xiaolin Temple

"Master Fung! You're okay!" Kimiko exclaimed, running toward the old monk on the mat and being followed by Raimundo and Dojo too.

Clay looked up at them from cutting off his wood stick that is shape of the same cowboy figure from the "In the flesh'.

"G'mornin'" He greeted his friends and then he went back to his wood stick with his mini-knife again. (A/N: Gah! I still have no idea of his strange languages and I do hope you'll fine with it.)

Master Fung opened his pale blue eyes tiredly and then he looked at the young dragons of fire and wind. He noticed that one of the dragons were absent in this room and he had to ask his young dragons.

"Young dragons, please tell me where is Omi?" He asked tiredly, waiting for their reactions on each of their faces.

But he did not expecting their reactions was very different what he had expected from his students, including the dragon Dojo.

The young dragon of fire quickly looked down at the floor, her eyes turns into dull and clouded with tears as the strange combine of sad, weak whimper and heavy choking-like sobs quietly escaped her.

Then the young dragon of wind had angry, regret and somehow depressing look on his face and closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth in angry and clenching his hands into fists.

And the young dragon of earth was still cutting off his wood cowboy figure but by in this time he was on purposely chopped his figure's head off and stared blankly at the headless figure, imaging it's his worst enemy.

The small snake-like dragon looked away, looking more weak than just any ordinary happy-go-luck dragon and his furry ears looks bit down like a sad puppy.

Avoiding his sad dragon eyes from Master Fung's eyes but he knew he wasn't fooled by this, his eyes betrayed his emotions that his heart was breaking slowly by losing his only friend.

"He's not here. He was captured by that...that..." Rai answered, gritting his teeth angrily as he was holding back his temper in check but he was losing it slowly. "That... that _bastard_ Chase Young! That _friggin' _snake turned Omi into one of his _damn _pet cats!"

Dojo and Clay cringed at his sudden swearing but none of them bothered to reminds him that he had no rights to swearing in front of the elder old monk.

Kimiko looked surprised and looked at the brazilian, being startled by his swearing. He had never swearing in front of Master Fung before.

She looked back at Master Fung to see if he's reacted to his swearing words but to her surprise, that he wasn't flinch at the young dragon's swearing words, only looked bit old and tiredly with a sad look on his face.

Master Fung sighed sadly, tucking his hands in his monk style sleeve and looked at each of them.

"Raimundo, I want to talk to you about that you need to know. Kimiko... Clay...please leaves us while you two gathered your own sheng-gong-wus for next battle." He replied as Kimiko and Clay obeyed without question, leaving him alone with the young dragon of wind and Dojo.

"What is it." Raimundo muttered, still angry at himself for losing his temper and crossed his arms on his chest.

Master Fung sighed closing his eyes and then reopened his eyes again. "I've fear that ominous of black clouds is approaching soon and I believe that you need to know about your second power."

Raimundo looked surprised and remembered few days ago that Khu whom he was fighting against told him about second power too. "My second what...?" He asked, confusing look appear on his tan face.

-----

In the Chase Young's Cave

Khu was polishing his silver sword's blade and staring at his reflecting face on it, reminding him of the young hybrid he was fighting against in their last battle.

He frowned, scowling at the reflection of his face and shook his head. _No...that's impossible... there's no way I'm relating to the kid. Probably Kobo's making it up by seeing if I'm reacted to his nonsense question. _He thought, remembering he was unexpected asking by his best friend's younger brother.

_(flashback) _

"_Khu...?" The young child of the Heylin of Light asked, looking up at his leader. Khu blinked, looking down at him from his black book in one of his hand. _

"_Yea?" He replied encouraging the kid say something for a reason why he was spoke so quietly and almost unsure about what he wants to say to him. _

_Kobo clutched his mythic mirror in his hands and a sad knowing look on his face as he looked up at him. Khu wondered why the kid looks like he was hesitating about what he want to ask him about. _

_**But about what? **He thought, frowning to himself. _

"_You do looks like the one you're fought and the one who you preferred him as the hybrid. Is it possible that you're might be...somehow, relating to him?" Kobo asked, looking down quickly avoiding to see his reaction. _

"_What..." Khu said surprised and staring at the young child, bewildering at the unexpected question. "Where did you get that idea came from!" He yelled, clenching his hands. _

_Kobo cringed, biting his lip in fearful. "I do not mean to!" He apologized, bowed his head in shame. _

_Khu blinked, being taken back and feels regretting that he yelled at the innocent kid because of that something he do not want to think about it._

"_No... don't apologize, Kobo. I am the one should apologize for yelling at you." Khu sighed, pats on the kid's head. _

_(flashback end)_

Khu sighed, placing his Shadow Blade down on the table and rested his chin in his hands, staring blankly at the wall.

The forgotten memory flashed across his mind, the young child with his teddy bear and sparking emerald eyes with full of innocent and childish joyful. He did heard the kid calling out to him and the word he do not remember what it was.

But it came to him suddenly.

"_Aseso primo!"_

He was startled at the imaging child spoke suddenly in his thought and frowned at it, pondering at the word that unexpected appear on his mind._ Primo? What is that meant? It sound like he's speaking in Portuguese..._

_Primo...it means cousin in Portuguese..._ The voice in his mind answered to his questions, startling him a little.

_Where is that did that came from?_ He wondered to himself, looked down at the Shadow Blade and his head fell in his hands and closing his eyes, sighing tiredly.

----

In the Xiaolin Temple

"So you're saying that I have a second power of lightning?" Rai asked after Master Fung was explaining everything to him, including about Kisara and Shinyu as well.

Master Fung nodded.

Rai looked down, frowning at the floor and remembers he overheard Khu told his teammates he was preferring him as hybrid he wasn't realizing it is him until now he knew.

_So that explain why he wants to fight me..._ Rai thought.

Dojo pips up, crawled on the young dragon of wind's shoulder and smiling at him. "And that medallion you're wearing is used to belong to the former heylin of lightning, Shinyu. It's symbol of a heylin that ever since Dash's last battle."

He paused. "And I never knew you sure looks like him, although."

Rai blinked at the green dragon and frowned looking confused. Master Fung noticed this and nodded. "Ah yes, Shinyu was one of your ancestors... the one of my reasons why I choose you as one of the Xiaolin warriors. It was his last wish before his death that you will not end up in hands of the evil ones." He explained.

"How come my second power wasn't activated?" Rai asked looking up at the old monk, crossed his arms on his chest angrily.

"It did." Dojo admitted. "Since last battle you're fought against one of the strongest enemies. I actually thought the powerful attack that could kill you but your second power suddenly activated and pushed it back right at him."

Raimundo suddenly remembered something and asked Dojo. "The kid... he jumps in front of the attack. He held the strange look mirror and it is looks like it was absorbing the attack in it. What is it?"

Dojo frowned, looking thoughtful and then he nodded. "Yeah. It is called Mythic Mirror. It can absorbs any kind of energies that came from warriors and sheng-gong-wu, by doing so making them useless without powers."

Rai frowned. "And what about the pendant and the claw on two guys?"

"Elemental Pendant and Coyote's Dark Claw? The one is like the shape-changing on the owner with each of different forms with different elements and another one is more like a Golden Tiger Claw but instead of slashing portal, it can takes a quite punch either causing heavy damage on you or send you fly to mars." Dojo explained.

"How come you're not sensing them when they're being activated?" Rai argued, glaring at the green dragon.

Dojo shrugged helplessly at him. "I'm not sure. It could be one of dark spells on them so I won't able to sense them."

Master Fung placed his hand on the young dragon of wind's shoulder and looking serious on his face. "I believe you and your friends will have to get Omi back by fighting Chase Young. Remember use your power more wisely."

Rai nodded sharply at the old monk as he stood up and run out of the room, followed by the green dragon to join their two friends.

When they meet each other with three sheng-gong-wu or so. As they rode on the now large dragon and flew in the sky, toward the evil-looking cave.

Rai glared at slowly approaching cave, clenching his fist tightly and the Sword of the Storm in his other hand.

_Omi, I will get you back to us. I promise you. _Rai thought sadly, thinking the defeated look on the small monk.

Suddenly he felt the gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up at the beautiful crystal blue eyes belong to the dragon of fire. She smiled weakly at him.

He smiled softly at her back.

_And I promise you too, Kim, I will be the one save him for what he had done for me._ He thought.

"What if we lost... what become of us?" Kimiko asked her smile faded and frowned.

Rai shook his head. "I promise. It won't even happens to us. I won't let him hurts one of us, even you too. I will protect you too."

Kimiko smiled feeling little better and nodded, reaching for his hand and clutching it gently. "Me too, Rai..." She whispered softly.

As the dragon skull-looking cave came in the view, the Xiaolin Dragons will be ready for whatever coming to them.

----

In the Chase Young's Cave

Slowly opening the red dragon eyes and listening to one of his cats, the evil smile on his face.

_So they're coming... Excellent. _He thought smirking evilly. _They do not expecting who's waiting for them, they will be forced to fight against him. _

He was sitting on the demon-looking chair and the Wushan Geyser lay on his lap, for whatever unknown reasons.

End of Chapter Ten

* * *

Me: There now. Chapter Eleven will be appeared on Tuesday, because of one of the tests I have to take and hopefully passed on only four points. (Groans) I hate math... they're killers! They're killing my brains. T-T

Khu: At least they're just all bunch of numbers. They're so useless piece of a junk. (shrugs)

Me: (glares at him) You're so lucky you're came from Character World...(look thoughtful) or is that what they called it?

Khu: (shook head) Yeah. You have to one more time to study before your tests in 5pm.

Me: (groans) don't remind me...

Khu: Too late.

Me: (looks at readers) Enjoy read my chapters? Thanks! And don't forget reviews it!

In the background, Draio still being chased Ferret.

Draio: Help me! HEELLLLP ME! GET THE RAT AWAY FROM ME!

Me: - -U


	12. Raging Wind and Typhoon Water Part I

Me: I did passed the math test...but only one point left. T-T It was so close to my grasp... Oh well! (shrug) On bright side, I got myself schedule for new classes, mostly of them are on afternoon. I'm not a morning person sometimes..

Khu: (roll eyes) Here she goes again...she went chattering to those readers again.

Yamato: (nod) Yep. (Yell to me) LIZGON! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! THOSE READERS ARE WAITING FOR YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! (blowing me away)

Me: (got up, rubbing my ears) Yeah no need to yell, I'm right next to you, Yama... Ciara, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Ciara: (sigh) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu...oh yeah and she owns a brown cat toy she named it Rai. (shake head)

Me: - (hugs toy cat Rai) Hmm... I feels like I'm forget something...(scratch head)

Around the world, Draio being chased by Ferret and a silver dragon.

Draio: (still fly faster) AAAAAHHH! Lizzy! Lizzy! HEELLLLP!

Back to me

Me: (shrug) Oh well... I guess I will wait until he gave up and say he's sorry to them. Like I said, he's stubborn with big ego of his. (Thinking) I wonder...how big his ego is...

Yamato: (ticked off) LIZGON! What about your chapter that they're WAITING! (blowing me away again)

Me: (got up, rubbing my head) OKAY! OKAY! Sheesh! (Mumbled) he need some serious anger management...

Yamato: (scowls) I heard that!

Me: (smiles at readers) Okay, on the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Raging Wind and Typhoon Water Part I

In the Chase Young's Cave...

The sound of footsteps running outside of the young Heylin of Darkness in the room and then knocking on the door, awaking Khu up from dozing off.

"Yo! Hey earth to Khu!"

Khu blinked and looked down at the blade, realizing he might been dozing off by thinking of his forgotten memory as his best friend call it.

"Earth to Khu you moron!"

Khu looked up to his best friend, Lobo looked happy, no scratch that, _exciting_. He frowned at the Heylin Tiger of Shadow.

"What is it?" He asked shot a deadly dagger glaring at him, if it were real ones so Lobo would be dead by a second.

"_They _are here!" The young heylin of shadow yelped happily, seized his pendant and ran out of the room. "Come on!"

Khu sighed tiredly, not really wanting to face the hybrid. It would really getting hard to fight the innocent boy, ever since he reminds him of the child with a teddy bear...

No matter he wants to deny it and focus on his goal to defeated the hybrid and taking his title away from him.

_The innocent face of a child...holding a brown teddy bear...sparking big emerald eyes peered up at him behind his brown hair and a gentleness of soft smile. He call out at him, 'Aseso primo!' _

The forgotten memory clinging on his mind like a fog on the earth, never leaving him alone only teasing him until he had to found out who the child was.

If only he knew the child was in front of him...under his nose after eight years. If only he knew the child was the missing piece he was about to put it in along with other puzzles to completed the picture.

Khu shook head, taking his sword with him and ran out of the room to join with his teammates.

—

Outside the creepy-looking cave

The Xiaolin Dragons landed on their feet, pulling their sheng-gong-wu out when the hidden door opened suddenly for them.

But there was none of ancient warriors in there.

Raimundo frowned at the empty place, had a bad feeling that they're about to walk in the trap. He gripped his sword's hilt as they walked in the long tunnel with some of fire torches hanging on the stone walls.

Until they reached the end of the dark tunnel and only to found the empty in the room, bit darker than tunnel.

Suddenly he heard his two companies yelped in pain behind him, he saw they flew back and clashed on the wall, sliding down to the floor and groaning in pain.

He turns his head back and only to met the cold and emotionless black eyes in front of him. Panicking, he backed off and only caught a sight of the black robe and red blood sash the shadow figure was wearing.

"Omi..." He whispered sadly, his heart was tearing at the sight of his friend being controlling by the prince of darkness.

"Snap out of it, buddy!" He yelled at the young monk and he did not expecting the attacking water hit him from behind him, send him to the ground.

He looked up barely at Omi and leaped quickly to dodging the blasting water. He saw Ciara and Yamato caught his friends, being forced to watch him to fight against the young dragon of water.

"Watch out Rai!" Kimiko yelled suddenly at him.

Next thing he knew was the flash of the water fist at his face and send him fly back across to other side of the room, groaning.

—

Khu winced at the sound of loud smack as the brazilian was on his back, sprawling on the ground. The golden Sword of the Storm was sent to other room where the young dragon of wind can't reach it.

"Amusing, isn't it?"

Khu looked right at Chase Young, his master. For one moment he was glad that his master wasn't in the beast form because there's something about him made him shudder in fear and he didn't like it.

Khu scowled at him silently, looking back to the scene and try not to wincing when the brazilian was hit by the water fists and being crushed against the wall again.

He resisted his sudden urge to saving the boy from the impossible fights and beating up his master for being forced to watch it like that.

He shook head dismissing the thoughts off and closing his eyes, a grimacing look on his face.

_What am I doing? Saving him? He's my enemy! I should be enjoying to watch his pain, not worrying about his life._ He thought scolding at himself silently, opened his eyes and looked away from the scene.

Khu blinked at the young child, Kobo, stood by his side and looking sad while he was clutching his Mythic Mirror.

Wait... did he notice the tears that young heylin of light's eyes. He frowned confusing at his strange behavior and wondering what the child did see in the Mythic Mirror.

The Heylin of Darkness looked away when Kobo looked up at him with the sad look of his face and he can't stand it. It was like he wanted him to step in and stop the all nonsense fights.

But he just can't...

Can he?

—

The young dragon of wind groaned and looking up at the small monk who stood in the air, the water holding him up as the cold blizzard harshly brushing his tan face, he cringed at it and rubbing his arms to keep himself warm.

The cold water fist grew big and big...

And then the deadly ice blades popped out of the giant water fists...

He stood up on his feet, quickly feeling a little dizzy in his eyes and recovered faster when he saw the deadly blades goes down and toward him.

He leaped back quickly as the ice blade stabbed into the stone icy ground. He gulped, feeling afraid for first time to face his own demon. He did promised few months ago that he do not want fight against his friends and now he was stuck with this one.

_Damn bastard! _He thought cursing at Chase Young angrily while he was kept dodging the deadly blades.

Good thing he was trained to be perfect acrobat in the circus at his hometown and the training had finally paid off.

A ice blade finally shed his shirt, leaving the line of blood on his chest. He winced in pain, landed on his feet on the ground.

He gritted his teeth, clutching his chest in his hand and looked up at Omi. He knew he had to fight back or else the world will be lost in the darkness forever.

"Typhoon Boom Wind!" He cried out, clapped his hands as hard as he could, the powerful gust blew the small monk away, catching him off guard.

He have to find the way to knocked the young dragon of water out and a sudden thought came to him.

He had his second power but he wasn't sure if he have to used it to defeat him. The power of lightning could harm his friend, especially he is the dragon of water.

Clenching his fists tightly, he knew he had no choice and he had to win this fight to get his friend back...

A energy of the yellow bolts around his fingers silently.

_I'm sorry Omi, I had to... _The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind thought.

End of Chapter Eleven

* * *

Me: (waving the fan) Whoo! The battle is about to get hotter and hotter! (Grin) And I'm almost to finish Half-Blood Prince... (read the book)

Ciara: (roll eyes) She can't resist to reads it to find out who's half-blood prince.

Lobo: (shrug) Yeah, and I feel like we're forget something...or someone... (scratching head)

(Somewhere)

Draio: (flying faster) Alright! Alright! I'm Sorry! (cowered from Ferret and silver dragon)

(Back to us)

Ciara: (sigh) at least he finally admit it.

Lobo: (grin) Yep! (looks at readers) Thank for reading Chapter 11 and don't forget reviews it!


	13. Raging Wind and Typhoon Water Part II

Me: (looking around) Ah, sweet peace... Time to thanks to readers and authors who reviews my story.

**Kosmic :** Me: Thanks, I hope Draio learns his lesson now. And what are you preferred me as your own? (Scratch head) Sometimes I'm clueless.--;; Whatever it was and I'm really fluttered by this.

Yamato: (twitch) Stealing? He have no right to stealing our author! (Menacing toward Kosmic)

Me: Ack! Yama! (grab his ear) Stop that. He's just only kidding, Yama. (To Kosmic) He's just over protective of me when he gets like that. --;;

Yamato: (grumbles)

Me: (shrug) So, Kosmic, I'm dying curious! When are you going to updating next chapter in _The Beginning of a New World_?

Yamato: (crossed his arms) Hn!

**Elemental-Zero : **Me: Oh! That's okay! — We can't live with them and we can't live without them. (nod) It's true, my computer always freezing up and made my new chapters lost forever. T-T

**Priestess kurumi inu's sister : **Me: Ah yes. I wish... But sometimes dream don't came true. T-T But can I dream? - One day... I'm going to making a animation ( a short movie or a clip whatever).

**luveroffanfic : **Me: (laughing) LOL! I would love to see a dragon got a black eye. (Grin)

**Krazygirl259 : **Me: Thanks!

**fan knight :** Me: Thanks so much!

Me: (turns to Yamato) your turn to do the disclaimer.

Yamato: But, but, but!

Me: No buts!

Yamato: (groans) Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu...oh yeah and she owns a brown cat toy she named it Rai. (shake head)

Me: (looks at readers) before I start, my sister ask me one good question she said, "Does the lightning will hurts him no matter whatever he's on water or ice?" I answered her, "Yep. A weak shock won't hurt them, simply knocking them out. Only powerful volt can stop a heartbeat. But in cartoon world, probably not."

Me: Like I say, Jack did being shocked in one of episodes and of course he's alive. (Grin)

Yamato: (yelled at me) GET ON THE STORY RIGHT NOW! (blowing me away)

Me: (rubbing my ears) Geez, he's impatient person, isn't he, authors and authoresses?

Yamato: I heard that!

Me: Okay, now onto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Raging Wind and Typhoon Water Part I I 

A golden streak of bolts dancing around the brazilian boy's fingers and his dark emerald eyes narrowed at the giant aqua water fist with a over two hundred inch blades in front of him.

The young dragon of wind paused, he wasn't sure how strong his lightning power could do to his little friend.

The ice blade flew at his face and then he ducked down, rolling to the right and leaped back on his feet again.

_I hope I know what I am doing. A tiny shock should be work to caught him off guard._ Rai thought dodged another ice blade and stretching his arms widen.

The ice blade slashed through the thin air and toward closer to the young dragon of wind. He inhaled quietly, summoning his wind and lightning at same time. The white light outline around his body glowered when he did summoned his powers.

The ice blade had a yard away from him.

"TYPHOON LIGHTNING WIND!"

He trusted his opened palms forward, the strong typhoon blasted from his power and the golden bolt of tiny shock slithering through the raging wind at the giant water fist with a double blades.

The combine of the tiny lightning and raging wind caught Omi's off guard. He fell back off his typhoon water and landed on the ground safely as his deadly water power disappeared.

The small monk lifted his tiny hands in the air, summoning his element and the water came out of his hands pouring to the floor.

The young dragon of wind narrowed his eyes, frowning. Whatever his little friend's doing he will be ready for it.

—

Khu narrowed his cold amethyst eyes, watching them fought each other with their elements.

"Man... Wind against Water. It's going to be wild!"

Khu blinked and looked over to left, noticing Lobo stood next to his young brother. He shook head , returning back to the scene.

"Look..." Lobo whispered quietly, gripped on the young heylin of darkness's shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

Khu looked at where his best friend glared at and noticed the familiar witch that was standing next to Chase Young he knew it is Lady Wuya. A something item in her arms caught his eyes and he did double look at it.

It was a Wushan Geyser.

He narrowed his eyes, causing it slit like a tiger. It is something creepy and familiar about the helmet.

_Déjà vu... _He thought to himself. _I know I had seen it before...but where? _

—

Rai leaped from the water that was turned into ice and he landed on it carefully. He noticed two heylin warriors had take his two companies to higher ground, avoiding their attacks.

His attention went back from them to the young dragon of water, barely ducked by the enormous ice dagger past his head and stuck into the wall.

His emerald eyes were as big as dinner plates.

_That was so close..._ He thought sighed in relief and manage to dodges several ice daggers. _One wrong move and I would be dead. _

"ICE!" The monk yelled, shooting out some ice shards from his right hand at the brazilian.

The young dragon of wind pulled his opened palms together and lunged toward at the ice shards. "WIND!"

The strong gust blown the ice shards away from him and the monk. Some of the ice shards stuck on the ground and the wall.

The small monk scowled, stepped back and begin to spin himself into the typhoon that made of water. Until the enormous water tornado grew taller and then suddenly, the long sharp ice blade flew out of it and toward the young dragon of wind.

Rai's eyes widened in surprise and aimed his palms to the ground. "ONE EYED WIND!" He yelled , the powerful blast of gust send him fly up to the ceiling and dodged the deadly ice blade.

The deadly ice blade stabbed into the wall and some of blade was shattered like it was made of glass.

He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands. _Man... It is going to be harder than I thought. _He thought.

—

Khu eyed at the Wushan Geyser helmet and turns back to the scene, trying not think about the helmet.

_Hn. I'm not letting that thing bother me. _The young heylin of darkness thought scowling, crossed his arms across his chest.

Suddenly, he do not unexpected the forgotten memory came back to him, it's not about child with a teddy, but a black shadow figure with the same helmet in his black glove hands.

He can't see the face of the owner, but he can see the smirking on the owner's face. A two white tiny fangs in his mouth when he's smirking. In the background he could see the red blood behind the black figure.

There's something dark blue aura glowered around him... the icy feeling caused the young tiger shuddered. Also there's awful familiar about him but he can't remember him too well...

And then he felt his shoulder begin shaking hard and he blinked regain his senses, looking at the hard gray eyes.

"Wake up! What's matter, man?" Lobo yelled still shaking his shoulders enough to making him getting dizzy.

Then Khu shot out one of his hands and grab his best friend's wrist. "Relax! I'm fine, Lobo..." He sighed shaking his head.

Lobo frowned snaking his wrist out of the dark brown haired boy's deadly grip and looked at his face again. "No, you're lying. Your face seem paler than a ghost. Is something wrong?"

Khu sighed closing his head and plastered his lazy smirk on his face. "It's nothing at all.. Trust me, it's just nothing."

The young heylin of shadow frowned but he knew he can't pry his best friend's hiding something. "Alright..." He mumbled, looking back to the scene and his eyes widened in surprise.

"DUCK!" He yelped startling his brother and best friend.

The three heylin warriors ducked down as the pointy ice flew past them and stabbed into the wall behind them.

"And look!" Kobo said, pointing down at the hybrid's body begin to glowered in white aura and the long streak of the golden energy around him.

Khu frowned at the brazilian, stood up from the ground that he was ducked down. He gripped the black hilt of his silver sword, Shadow Blade.

_What is he doing? He knows the lightning can hurt the dragon of water, unless he is try to knock him out._ He thought to himself.

—

The young dragon of wind summoned his two powers and narrowed his emerald eyes, widening his arms in the air.

"Typhoon Boom Wind...Lightning!"

He clapped his hands as hard as he could, the wind twister ripped through the thin air and the golden streak blazed into the gust.

The powerful forced clashed against the water tornado and slowing it down, sending the monk down to the icy ground.

The young dragon of water leaped back on his feet, glaring at Raimundo.

Rai frowned, the golden streak coiled around his fingers like a normal snake. _I had to knock him out first. _

"Thunderbolt Streak Lightning!"

The thorn of lighting bolted toward the young dragon of water, hoping it won't harm him but to knock him out.

But suddenly he wasn't expecting the small monk commanded the ice barrier in front of him and absorbed the yellow energy in.

Then the ice barrier suddenly transformed into the large pointy shard ice pointed down at the young dragon of wind.

His emerald eyes were nearly popped out of his socks and few sweats on his forehead. _I'm in deep trouble..._ He thought gulping, eyeing at the tip of the sharp ice shard that could stabs through his chest like a thin paper.

—

Lobo's eyes widened as the ice shard was flying down and aimed at the young boy.

"Shit! I didn't expecting it happens, Khu!" He exclaimed in surprise and then when his best friend didn't answered him. "Khu?"

He turned his head to the right and find the young heylin of darkness. "Huh?" He blinked.

"Big bro, look!" His young brother tugged his sleeve as hard as he could get his attention. Lobo looked back to what his brother pointed.

"Dammit, he's such an idiot!" He growled when he saw what his brother pointed at and his hand slapped his forehead with a agitating groan.

_I'm going to kill him when he get back alive. _He thought angrily to himself.

—

Raimundo shut his eyes tightly, ready to braced himself for feeling the pain and rolling his hands into fists.

_I'm sorry, Kimiko...Clay... Dojo... Omi.. _He thought sadly, remembering all years he and his friends had together during sheng-gong-wu hunts and fighting their enemies.

_CLASH!_

He was startled at the loud noise and opened one of his eyes to see what's going on. He gasped in surprise that he wasn't expecting someone to save his life...

End of Chapter Twelve

* * *

Me: (jumping up and down) I'm finished! I'm finished my Half-Blood Prince! I know who he is! (Grin) 

Ciara: (roll eyes) Yeah, yay for you.

Lobo: (nod) Yep.

Yamato: (fuming) I will be right back. (walks off)

Kobo: (innocently) Huh? Where he's going?

Ciara, Khu, Lobo, and Me: (shrug) Dunno.

Few minutes later, Yamato came back.

Me: Yama, where are you going to?

Yamato: None of your business! (scowls)

Me: (frown) why I always get a bad feeling... (to readers) Thank you for reading my chapter 12! Please reviews it and no flamers


	14. Forgotten Memories

Me: (hold her papers) Whew, that computer went crushed down and erasing some of my chapter thirteen - four times! T-T stupid piece of junk thing... Good thing I saved them... barely.

Khu: (shake head) Look at bright side, your chapter just came out whole without a computer have a chance to crush it down.

Me: Fat chance! (stick her tongue out at computer)

Khu: (roll eyes)

Me: (turns to readers) Have you seen a gecko?

- on somewhere island -

Draio: (siting on chair, wearing a sunglass) Ah...no Lizgon...No Yamato... No Ferret...No angry readers... Ah, sweet peace! (grin, pull out Eragon book and reads it)

- back to my house -

Me: - -;; Hm... I wonder anyone have a dragon tracking device? They're very good at tracking dragons down. (grin)

Ciara: (roll eyes) It's my turn to do the disclaimer. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu...oh yeah and she owns a brown cat toy she named it Rai. (shake head)

Khu: (nod) Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Forgotten Memories

_**Before**_

Rai frowned, the golden streak coiled around his fingers like a normal snake. _I had to knock him out first. _

"Thunderbolt Streak Lightning!"

The thorn of lighting bolted toward the young dragon of water, hoping it won't harm him but to knock him out.

But suddenly he wasn't expecting the small monk commanded the ice barrier in front of him and absorbed the yellow energy in.

Then the ice barrier suddenly transformed into the large pointy shard ice pointed down at the young dragon of wind.

His emerald eyes were nearly popped out of his socks and few sweats on his forehead. _I'm in deep trouble..._ He thought gulping, eyeing at the tip of the sharp ice shard that could stabs through his chest like a thin paper.

—

Lobo's eyes widened as the ice shard was flying down and aimed at the young boy.

"Shit! I didn't expecting it happens, Khu!" He exclaimed in surprise and then when his best friend didn't answered him. "Khu?"

He turned his head to the right and find the young heylin of darkness. "Huh?" He blinked.

"Big bro, look!" His young brother tugged his sleeve as hard as he could get his attention. Lobo looked back to what his brother pointed.

"Dammit, he's such an idiot!" He growled when he saw what his brother pointed at and his hand slapped his forehead with a agitating groan.

_I'm going to kill him when he get back alive. _He thought angrily to himself.

—

Raimundo shut his eyes tightly, ready to braced himself for feeling the pain and rolling his hands into fists.

_I'm sorry, Kimiko...Clay... Dojo... Omi.. _He thought sadly, remembering all years he and his friends had together during sheng-gong-wu hunts and fighting their enemies.

_CLASH!_

He was startled at the loud noise and opened one of his eyes to see what's going on. He gasped in surprise that he wasn't expecting someone to save his life...

_**After**_

...Khu stood in front of him, his back was faced to the young dragon of wind while he wad holding up his sword against the enormous ice shard dagger.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Rai asked recovered quickly and blinked confusingly at his arch-enemy.

"Saving your life, _Hybrid_." The young Heylin of Darkness replied gritting his teeth tightly. "Damn, he's strong when he's on the dark side."

He grasped his black hilt tightly, the dark blue glowered on the silver blade and he twisted his wrist when he pushed the ice shard dagger back.

"Shadow Blade Darkness!" He yelled, the dark blue glowered within the black wind blade slashed through the enormous ice shard and easily past the monk's head, shunning him suddenly.

All water around the monk slowly flickers back and forward while he was recovering from being shunned.

"Knock him out NOW!" Khu ordered looking back at the young dragon of wind. "It's only one way to stop him!"

Rai looked at him, unsure if he had to trust him. When he looked at his archenemy's annoying look and turned to the monk, the streak of yellow sparks around his hands.

"Thunderbolt Streak!"

The small lightning streak bolted at the controlled dragon of water and shocked him in yellow glows before he collapsed on the icy ground.

Rai stared down at Omi. "Omi?" He asked quietly approaching his small friend but Khu seized his wrist and dragged him away from the unconscious dragon of water.

He yelped in surprise and pain. "What about him?"

"Worry later and run now!" He yelled running to one of the hidden doors while he dragged the young boy with him.

—

Yamato narrowed his red eyes angrily at his leader - no - _ex-leader_ helped one of their archenemies and now he dragged that hybrid away from him and his companies.

"Master Young didn't like it when he found out." He muttered darkly to himself, gripped the unconscious dragon of earth. "Traitor..."

"Too late for that." Ciara said quietly behind her, grasping the unconscious dragon of fire and frowned at the heylin tiger of metal.

"What did you mean?" Yamato growled glaring at her.

The heylin tiger of wood calmly pointed up at where Chase Young was, the look of raging betrayed his face.

"He's angry." She answered looked back at Yamato and he looked back at her.

Both of they knew that their leader will be in big trouble.

—-

Lobo and Kobo hugged each other in terror, staring fearfully at their master had been transformed into the monstrous lizard-like beast.

The Heylin Tiger of Shadow had never seen him that so enraged before. He glanced up at the slitting red eyes of the heylin beast.

_Khu, what have you done! You're signed your own death! Why? Why are you helping the brat? _Lobo thought panicking, pulled his kid brother to himself away from the angry master.

"Big brother..."

Lobo turned his head away from watching the angry beast jumped down from the cliff and looked down at his brother. "What is it, kid?" He asked worriedly.

"I have something to tell you." Kobo whispered quietly, looking up at him and his eyes were clouded with tears. He clutched his favorite mirror in his shaking hands. "So much you never knew about his past..."

Lobo frowned, looking at the looking glass and when the scene of the forgotten memory show him. His hard gray eyes widened.

"We have to find Reversing Mirror!" Kobo said looking down at the ground worriedly. "We have to get his lost memories back!"

Lobo nodded sharply at his kid brother. "I'm in. I have a feeling that idiot Jack Spicer is coming soon."

The young Heylin of Light nodded.

—

In the one of the tunnels

Khu ran into one of the hidden room, dragging Raimundo with him. Rai narrowed his green eyes at his back.

"Where are we going?" He asked glaring at the Heylin of Darkness and trying keep up at his pace with his enemy.

"Well, you need a Lightning Rod, _Hybrid._" Khu answered, keeping his eyes forward on front of him.

Rai frowned confusingly at him and had to ask him. "What is Lightning Rod? Why do we need it?"

Khu sighed. "You know who's Shinyu?" He said, looking back over his shoulder to the young Dragon of Wind.

The young Dragon of Wind blinked and nodded.

Khu turned his head back to the exiting of the tunnel. "The Lightning Rod was used to be Shinyu's Sheng-Gong-Wu. I believe it is yours now. The rod is the only one way to defeat Chase Young and get your friend back." He explained narrowing his amethyst eyes.

Rai's emerald eyes softened and closed his eyes. "Why are you helping me?" He whispered, opened his eyes again and looked at the ground while he was running with Khu.

Khu paused his running and frowned. "I...I didn't know. I guess it is something do with my memories..." He trailed off unsure why he's telling to his enemy about his memories.

Rai quirked one of his eyebrows and he was nearly clashed into Khu's back when the older boy was stopped. "Your memories..? Don't you mean you lost your memories?" He asked blinking confusedly at the heylin warrior.

Khu frowned, walking to the one of the room where the sheng-gong-wus were held. "I lost my memories at age of ten before my family and I moved to Ohio." He replied, reached for the golden rod that made of steel and stopped for a minute.

"Why don't you get that rod?" He asked turning his head back to Raimundo. "I can't allow to touch it. They aren't take too kindly to me."

Raimundo nodded at the Heylin of Darkness and turned to the golden rod. He reached for it and grasped on it, bracing for the feeling of jolt but it didn't. He blinked and held the golden rod up, looking back at the grinning boy.

"No wonder... a Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind with a legendary Heylin blood of Shinyu in your vein." Khu mused, shaking his head and dragged him to the other door that led to the exit of the cave.

When the Heylin Tiger of Darkness grasped on the knob and turns it slowly, not listening to his instincts had been screaming in his mind. _Don't open it! Danger Alert!_

He opened the door and his amethyst eyes widened in fear.

—

Outside the skull-looking cave

The young Heylin of Light and Shadow's eyes searching for the guest in the air. Lobo caught something in the air and knew it must be him.

"A bird jet? Idiot..." Lobo muttered darkly to himself, waiting for the strange plane landed on the ground.

Kobo ran to the ex-evil genius and looked up at the red haired boy. "You're back! Where's the mirror? Do you have it with you right?" He asked looking in the first seat of the black jet.

The red haired boy blinked his innocent red eyes and grinned at the young kid. "Sure, it's in the bag." He pointed at the bag under the second seat.

"Not bad for a whiny idiot." The young Heylin of Shadow muttered eyeing at the black bird jet.

"Hey! I'm not a whiny Idiot! I, evil super genius, am Jack Spicer!" He protested, glaring at the werewolf boy.

Lobo rolled his hard gray eyes. _I thought at first he was annoying and now he had left his evil chi, he's worse! _He thought frowned, his eyebrow twitching angrily.

"Found it! Let's go back to Yamato and Ciara!" Kobo cheered, running back with the Reversing Mirror with him and being followed by Lobo and Jack to the cave.

When they get there and only to find the young dragon of earth and fire was tied up with ropes next to the unconscious dragon of water. His two companies had scratches and bruises all over their face and arms.

"Hey what's happen to your eye?" Lobo asked stared at Yamato's black eye. The Heylin Tiger of Metal growled at him. "Don't ask." He snarled and glared at Jack Spicer and back to Lobo, pointing accusing at the red haired boy.

"WHAT IS THE WEAK INSECT DOING HERE!" He roared his red eyes glowered angrily, sulking toward the werewolf warrior.

Lobo laughed nervously, stepped back away from the angry heylin tiger. "Uh...er...I..." He stuttered having alack of words, looking at Ciara for help.

"What is going on, children..."

The cold voice behind them, causing them freezing what they're doing and looked back where the voice came from. The long red haired and cold green eyes of the Great Heylin Witch. The gentle yet deadly green glowered in her claw-like hands.

End of Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Me: (grin) Ok! Now get ready for next chapter on tomorrow or on Saturday.

Khu and Yamato: (glaring at each other)

Me: (blink) What's up with boys, Ciara?

Ciara: (shrug) They never too fond of each other. Should we stop them before one of them kill another?

Me: (shrug) Darkness against Metal... They're fine... as long as they're not kill each other I need them for next chapter.

Kobo: I hope so. (Shake head)

Me: (looks at readers) Thank for reading it and please don't forget reviews it! No flamers please.


	15. Breaking The One's Prophecy

Me: (grin) Hey guess what! One more chapter and epilogue coming up tomorrow. When I done with this one. Then next new story that will be a part one of Hybrid Child coming up. (Wink)

Yamato: (leaped in) I accept your challenge, Kosmic! Let's go! (Attacked Kosmic)

Me: (sigh) At least he distracted away from get in fight with Khu... Hey Yamato! You better not kill him!

In back ground Yamato and Kosmic duking it out with their powers and weapons. None of them gave up in surrender.

Me: (shaking head) Boys...

Ciara: (nod) I agree. Oh and luveroffanfic told me she had seen a flying winged dragon on one of the island.

Me: (ticked off) What! He's on vacation! (mumbled darkly) When he get back I'm going to kill him and revived him to live again and kill him again.

Khu: (roll eyes) It's my turn to do the disclaimer. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu...oh yeah and she owns a brown cat toy she named it Rai. (shake head)

Kobo: Please enjoy! (grin)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Breaking The One's Prophecy

_**Before**_

"No wonder... a Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind with a legendary Heylin blood of Shinyu in your vein." Khu mused, shaking his head and dragged him to the other door that led to the exit of the cave.

When the Heylin Tiger of Darkness grasped on the knob and turns it slowly, not listening to his instincts had been screaming in his mind. _Don't open it! Danger Alert!_

He opened the door and his amethyst eyes widened in fear.

—

Outside the skull-looking cave

The young Heylin of Light and Shadow's eyes searching for the guest in the air. Lobo caught something in the air and knew it must be him.

"A bird jet? Idiot..." Lobo muttered darkly to himself, waiting for the strange plane landed on the ground.

Kobo ran to the ex-evil genius and looked up at the red haired boy. "You're back! Where's the mirror? Do you have it with you right?" He asked looking in the first seat of the black jet.

The red haired boy blinked his innocent red eyes and grinned at the young kid. "Sure, it's in the bag." He pointed at the bag under the second seat.

"Not bad for a whiny idiot." The young Heylin of Shadow muttered eyeing at the black bird jet.

"Hey! I'm not a whiny Idiot! I, evil super genius, am Jack Spicer!" He protested, glaring at the werewolf boy.

Lobo rolled his hard gray eyes. _I thought at first he was annoying and now he had left his evil chi, he's worse! _He thought frowned, his eyebrow twitching angrily.

"Found it! Let's go back to Yamato and Ciara!" Kobo cheered, running back with the Reversing Mirror with him and being followed by Lobo and Jack to the cave.

When they get there and only to find the young dragon of earth and fire was tied up with ropes next to the unconscious dragon of water. His two companies had scratches and bruises all over their face and arms.

"Hey what's happen to your eye?" Lobo asked stared at Yamato's black eye. The Heylin Tiger of Metal growled at him. "Don't ask." He snarled and glared at Jack Spicer and back to Lobo, pointing accusing at the red haired boy.

"WHAT IS THE WEAK INSECT DOING HERE!" He roared his red eyes glowered angrily, sulking toward the werewolf warrior.

Lobo laughed nervously, stepped back away from the angry heylin tiger. "Uh...er...I..." He stuttered , looking at Ciara for help.

"What is going on, children..."

The cold voice behind them, causing them freezing what they're doing and looked back where the voice came from.

The long red haired and cold green eyes of the Great Heylin Witch. The gentle yet deadly green glowered in her claw-like hands.

_**After**_

The Heylin Tiger of Shadow gritted his teeth, narrowed his hard gray eyes at the Heylin Witch. _How did she got her power back? I thought Master Young took her power away._ He thought, clenching his hands.

"How! How did you get that power back! I thought he did take it away from you." Yamato growled, glaring at her.

Wuya smirked evilly at the Heylin of Metal, her light green eyes sparkling with malice. "Oh. I just insisted him into giving me a half of my powers."

She lit the light green on her right hand and smirking at the Heylins. "Now..._ tell_ me _why_ you have a _Reversing Mirror _with you?"

Kobo's silver eyes widened in fearfully, clutching his Mythic Mirror in his hands and the Reversing Mirror under his arm. He stepped back behind his older brother, avoiding the eyes of the Heylin Witch.

Lobo growled angrily, shielding his little brother away from the witch. "None of your business, you old _witch hag_!" He spat, glaring at her.

Wuya's smirk turned into fury snarl on her face and narrowed her light green eyes. "Very well. I have ways of my own." She purred in deadly tone and her claw-like hands lit in hot green fire.

"The kid's first." She pointed at the young Heylin of Light and was about to shot her dark spell. A familiar ball of fire hit her wrist as she screeched in pain and seized her wrist in her other hand in pain.

The Heylins and Jack Spicer blinked and looked back where it came from, they saw the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and Earth were freed from the ashes of rope.

The young Xiaolin Dragon of Fire glared at Wuya with all hatred burned in her blue eyes and the yellow and orange flickered alive on each of her hands.

The young Xiaolin Dragon of Earth was holding the unconscious Dragon of Water in his strong arms, remained to silent and glaring hatefully at the Heylin witch.

Ciara blinked at her in surprised and scowled at the black haired Japanese girl. "How heck did you get free from my works!" She exclaimed staring at the black ashes of her ropes.

Kimiko grinned at the angry Heylin Tiger of Wood and the look of victory on her face. "Fire burned Wood." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Ciara snarled angrily at her and was about to pounced on the black haired girl before Lobo grabbed her shoulders.

"No time to play rough, Ciara! We have no choice but to work with Xiaolin Dragons to defeat the witch." He said, looking directly at two Xiaolin Dragons.

Kimiko scoffed and looked away pouting, crossed her arms above her chest. Clay eyed at the Heylin Tigers and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we will help." He said stuck his hand out at the Heylin Tiger of Shadow and looked directly at the eyes very seriously. (A/N: I hope you didn't mind. I still have no idea how to do Clay's accent. T-T )

The Tiger of Shadow understand the silent hint from the cowboy monk that they won't fight each other when they had to work together to defeat the witch.

Lobo nodded smirking happily, shaking the Dragon of Earth's hand. "Of course!" He agreed, ignoring the shocking look of the girls.

"WHAT!" Ciara and Kimiko said screeched loudly, bewildering at the boys.

Yamato rolled his dark red eyes and shook his head. _They did have some same common in them. They did have a ill-temper and easily ticked off. _He thought dryly to himself.

The faint whimpering caught their attention and they looked back at the frightened kid was shrugging in the arms of the Heylin witch.

Lobo gasped in horror at his young brother. "Let him go!" He growled.

Wuya smirked evilly, her dark magic hovered near to the kid's face and the fearful whimper escaped him.

The Heylin Tigers froze, staring at them in horror-stuck on their face and they didn't dared to attack or sudden move in fear of causing kid's death on the hands of the witch.

The red haired genius boy's red eyes caught the white round mirror lay on the ground in few yard away from him.

—

He opened the door and his amethyst eyes widened in fear. In front of him, the angry beast snarled at him and heaving his sharp razor-like claws in the air. Then the claws went down and slashed on the Tiger of Darkness' chest, leaving the three angry red scratches on his chest.

Khu stepped back clutching his bleeding chest and his back pressed against the table, looking up at the Beast Chase Young snarled and ready to strike again.

"WIND!"

The strong white gust blasted him out of the room and the several clashes of the wall echoed in the every rooms and tunnels.

Khu turned his head back and saw Raimundo held up the familiar fan. "Fan of Gust..." He sighed in relief.

"So...that what it is." Rai said, looking at the white fan and back to Khu who nodded.

"Yes. That fan used to belong to Kisara, another one of your ancestors. I guess it is belong to you now." Khu explained stand up and groan in pain, clutching his still bleeding chest.

The Dragon of Wind's forest green eyes widened at the angry red bleeding scratches. "You're...you're bleeding!" He exclaimed worriedly, dashed to Khu's side.

"Ugh... I'm fine. Come on, _Raimundo_!" The Tiger of Darkness shook his head and grabbed the young boy's wrist, dragging him to the room where the beast had been send flying into.

—

Few minutes earlier...

Narrowing his cold hard gray eyes, the Heylin Tiger of Shadow gritted his teeth angrily. "Please... let him go." He begged, hating himself for pleading in front of the witch.

The witch smirked widely at him and clutched the young Heylin Tiger of Light. "Let me see...Hmmm... No." She snickered evilly, glowered her green magic to the kid.

Kobo shut his eyes tightly in fear, shrugging harder in the deadly grasp of the Heylin Witch. Next thing he knew was he heard the shrieking loudly from the witch and opened his silver eyes to see her power being sucked into the Mythic Mirror.

Wuya screamed in surprise and horror-stuck on her face as her power being drained away from her and slowly turned into the purple blue ghost.

When she turned into a ghost, her grasp had no longer in flesh and Kobo fell through it and landed on the ground with a _thump_. He looked back over his shoulder and saw it was Jack who using his Mythic Mirror.

Then a thought suddenly came to him, he remembers he had steal the box from the cat woman. He pulls the familiar box out of his hidden pocket and chucked it toward the Dragon of Fire. "Catch!" He yelled caught her attention.

Kimiko turned her head toward Kobo's direction and caught the box. She realized it was Puzzle Box and aimed at the screaming ghost, opening the seal of the Chinese box.

The golden beam shot out of the box and at the witch ghost, sucking her in. "NOOOOOO--" Ghost Wuya screamed, disappearing into the cursed box.

The Dragon of Fire closed the seal of the cursed box and grinned at them. Lobo ran to his young brother and hugged him in bear-crushing hug.

"Uh...Lobo...gasp for air...can you...let me...breath...for now?" Kobo gasped wheezing, looked up at his older brother.

Lobo blinked and let him go, the blood rushed to his cheeks and turns it to dark red like tomato. "Sorry, lil' bro." He apologized placed the kid down on the ground again and turns to Kimiko and Clay.

"Thank you. How can we repay you two?" The Heylin Tiger of Shadow laughed sheepishly, rubbing back his neck.

Clay stepped forward, shaking his head. "No. We haven't done anything. Jack did save your brother." He replied, managing a small smile on his face.

Lobo blinked at first and laughed, shaking Jack's hands. "Yes. Yes. Thank you very much!" He laughed joyfully at the genius boy.

Kimiko quirked one of her eyebrows and looked down at Kobo. "Is he always in such good mood?" She asked.

Kobo shrugged, shaking his head. "I didn't think so."

The young Dragon of Fire sighed in relief. _Thank goodness..._She thought watching at Lobo, Jack and Clay chattered for a few minutes.

Suddenly the beast clashed in the room where everyone stood, staring at him in surprise and shock. And then followed by the wounded Heylin of Darkness and unharmed Dragon of Wind stepped through the huge hole of the wall.

The Beast Chase Young snarled angrily at them and then smirked quickly. He snaps his claws as the horde of tigers transformed into the ancient warriors. "Attack them!" He ordered, pointing at Kimiko, Clay, Khu and Raimundo.

One of the ancient warrior looked like he was wearing a large brown wolf cloak and hood over his head. He lifted his wolf claw on his hand and rushed toward Clay.

"No you don't! Coyote's Dark Claws!" Yamato yelled, lashed out his brown wolf claws at the huge warrior. The claws locked each other as they shrugged furiously, neither of them unable to pushed another back.

The controlled ancient warriors attacked Kimiko, Clay, Lobo, and Ciara. It was all chaos in many battle between ancient warriors and Heylin & Xiaolin warriors. Kobo dragged the frightened Jack Spicer to where the wounded Tiger of Darkness was.

—

The Beast Chase Young snarled, glaring at Raimundo with the deadly glowing red eyes. He pulled the double golden blades on each of the end black rod in his grasp out of nowhere.

"In this _time_, you shall _die_ in my hands!" He lunged, grasped the deadly weapon the same one he used against Master Guan in one of his battles.

The Dragon of Wind yelped, braced his Lightning Rod against the deadly golden blade. The clash of the metal against each other, sparking flicks on the metal scratched each other.

"I should have kill you when I got a chance, _Dragon of Wind_." The beast hissed at the brazilian's face. "Good bye..." He smirked, rising his free claws glowered in dark blue and black.

"I think not!" Rai shouted back, grasping the golden rod tightly and narrowed his forest green eyes. "_Lightning Rod!_"

The beast Chase Young howling in pain, being electrified from the powerful lightning of the rod and he dropped his deadly weapon. And then he fell over and on the ground unconsciously, disappearing leaves the fragile body of the unconscious human on the floor.

It was real Chase Young. The white ball returned to his chest and it was his soul. The curse spell was broken.

Rai blinked staring down at the unconscious human Chase Young and then he heard the ancient warriors cried out startling him. He looked back to the ancient warriors and saw the dark blue glowered around them started to disappearing like the beast did.

"Uuhhhh...My head..."

The young Dragon of Wind lit his forest green eyes happily and ran to the awoken Dragon of Water. "Omi!" He yelled hugged him in bear-crushing hug and ignoring the yelps from the small monk.

—

Khu sighed in relief shaking his head and lend against the wall and slide down to the floor while he was still in pain.

"Khu...?"

Khu looked up at Kobo was clutching the Wushan Geyser and Jack was also holding the Reversing Mirror. "Huh? Kobo?" He asked confusing at the happy kid.

"Here your chance to get your memories back!" The Heylin Tiger of Light laughed happily, trusting the helmet to Khu's face.

"My memories...?" Khu whispered his feeling heaved with a great hope and his cold amethyst eyes sparking with a curious and new life.

Kobo nodded, placed the helmet on Khu's head and grabbed the Reversing Mirror from Jack and aimed at the helmet.

Khu closed his eyes and waited for the memories returning to his mind. All eight years he had longing for find his lost memories and now he had his memories back.

End of Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Me: (sniffling) What did you think? I guess Khu's happy to have his past memories back. (grin) And I didn't think I have a heart to kill Chase Young because he's...so awesome!

Khu: (roll eyes) Yeah. Every time Chase walked past you and boom! You fainted.

Me: (blush) I can't help! (And sees Yamato came back with many scratches all over him) Who's win?

Yamato: (scowls) Kosmic won. I had to surrender after he had my neck with his stupid blades.

Lobo: (snickering)

Yamato: (turns to Lobo and glowered at him) What is so FUNNY!

Lobo: (whistling innocently) Nothing... (turns to Khu) you owned me $20!

Khu: (groans) Fine... (handle $20 to Lobo)

Me: (frowned) You two betting on Yamato and Kosmic! What's up with boys anyway? (sulking off)

Ciara: (turns to Khu and Lobo) you're so in trouble, you know Lizgon's rule is no bets during showdown.

Khu and Lobo: (ignoring Ciara, chatting like good old days)

Ciara: (sigh furiously) Argh... (turns to readers) Are you having good time? Ok, alright. Please don't forgot reviews it and no flamers. (waves)


	16. Reunion

Me: (grin) the final of chapter finished! Now a epilogue coming up next! Now get ready!

Ciara: (looked at me) Don't you forgot about Draio?

Me: (frown) If he do not be back at epilogue and I'm going to ask Ferret for bring him back!

Ciara: (shrug) At least I like Ferret. She's got some fiery in her, unlike someone I know. (glares at Lobo)

Lobo: (sigh) It's my turn to do the disclaimer. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Khu: Please enjoy! (sharp nod)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Reunion

Raimundo still hugged Omi happily and then he blinked at everyone was staring back at him. When he realized what he was doing and quickly dropped Omi on the ground, laughing nervously.

"Not what you think it is!" He exclaimed rubbing behind his tan neck and grinning like an idiot, the dark red creeps on his tan cheeks.

Lobo snorted not agreeing with the young dragon of wind. "Yea right." He chirped grinning sly like a fox. Ciara scowled at him, nudged him in ribs harder and smiled when she received a "Owie!" from the Heylin Tiger of Shadow.

Yamato rolled his dark red eyes, walking over to the unconscious long black haired man on the ground. "I'm taking him back to throne room." He said grunted dragging Chase Young to other room.

Raimundo looked at the dark spike-like purple haired boy and back to Omi looked confused and happily at same time.

Kimiko ran to Omi and gives her hug to him, smiling happily. "I'm so glad you're back!" She said letting the young Dragon of Water go as the cowboy Clay approached them.

"Guys, I reckon it is time for us to go back to Xiaolin Temple." The Dragon of Earth said sighing and placed his hands on his hips, frowning. "And I have to buy another new cowboy hat again."

"I did not know about you all. My brain is very sore." Omi muttered, holding his head and looking up at his three friends.

Rai blinked at the small monk and grinned happily. "No. That's _my headache_, Omi." He corrected shaking his head and he was glad that his small friend is now back to his old self again.

"Raimundo..."

Rai blinked looking back to Khu, Jack, and Kobo from the frowning Omi muttered something like I do not understand.

"May I talk to you about something important?" The Heylin Tiger of Darkness asked politely, nodded his head to the exit of the cave.

Rai nodded and turned back to his companies. "Be right back soon." He said to them and went to join with Khu outside.

Lobo glanced down at his young brother and his young brother smiled at him. "Did he get his memories back?" He asked.

Kobo nodded, clutching his Mythic Mirror in his hands and smiling a little. "Yes, he did." He replied a simply three words and that all he can say.

Ciara sighed, turning back to Xiaolin Dragons. "And I need to ask you a favor."

—

Outside the still creepy-looking cave and still dark sky with few screeching demon birds.

Rai walked over to where Khu was sitting quietly on the cliff, staring at the distance and he sits next to the Heylin Tiger of Darkness.

Khu closed his amethyst eyes and smiled sadly. "I finally got my memories back and now I know who I'm looking for..."

Rai frowned at him and the look of confusion appeared on his face. "Who are you looking for, Khu?" He asked pulling his legs to his chest and hugging around his knees.

Khu chuckled quietly and he, too, pulled his legs to his chest and hugged around his knees. "Me and my old brother Marcos... I remembered he had to teasing our little cousin by stealing his little teddy bear. I insisted that he have to give it back to him and he refused. Look what he deserved that! Our little cousin got mad and kick him in shin. That's gotta hurt, heh." He shook his head, chuckling at the old memory.

Rai frowned at him, he felt something stirred like _Déjà_ _vu_ to him. Something he can't quite put his finger on.

"I taught him how to doing tricks with soccer. I used to call him "Little Wind-o" and then one day when his parents died, he vanished. I can't find the trace where he left and I gave up knowing I can never find him again." Khu sighed opening his amethyst eyes and looked up at the dark sky. "But I have never realize who I am looking for had been under my nose whole time."

The young Dragon of Wind's forest green eyes were as big as dinner plates when he realized who Khu had been looking for and it was himself.

"_Aseso primo...?_" He uttered a familiar old nickname Khu had knew long ago and looked back to seeing his amethyst eyes had no longer cold but instead of hard and dull, it was soft and shine like a new life was returning again.

Khu smiled brightly at his cousin next to him. "Yep that's me. Your cousin Aseso."

—

Kimiko blinked at Ciara and frowned, rising her hands in the air. "Wait a second. What did you mean by restoring the world from our powers?" She asked glaring at the Heylin Tiger of Wood.

Ciara nodded and pulling her book out of her bag she had been carrying anywhere, reading it out loud to the Heylins and Xiaolins.

"According to what it says. Xiaolin and Heylin warriors have to work together and combined our powers into one, then we have to send it up in the sky and it will able to restored the world back to where it used to be." She explained, glaring silently at Kimiko.

Lobo nodded ran back to the same room where Yamato had dragged Chase Young to. "I'm going to get him and meet you outside!" He yelled disappearing into the darkness.

Kobo smiled shyly, tugging Clay. "We got to find Rai and Khu right now."

"Alright little partner." Clay replied smiling down at the youngest Heylin Tiger of Light and followed after him.

"Wait up!" Kimiko and Omi yelled running after them. Ciara sighed shaking her short green hair and followed after them.

—

Outside

Khu cracked up laughing his head off and tried to calm down, smiling at Raimundo. "I can't believe you did that to one of the gangsters in the alley! If I was there, I can lend you a hand." He smirked his eyes sparking with a malice and playful.

Rai smirked back at him. "Yeah. I can take them all by myself without my powers." He said proudly, punched his fist in the air and being show-off in front of his cousin.

Khu rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I do not know if I should believe you." He said smirking at the young Dragon of Wind and stood up wiping off some dust on his jeans.

Rai laughed and stood up, wiping off small dusts on his light brown pants. "You better believe it, Aseso."

Khu smiled sadly at his real old name and sighing heavy. "Just stick to Khu. It is kind of grew on me now."

Rai nodded in understandingly at the Heylin Tiger of Darkness and then when they heard the shouts, looking back to their companies running back to them.

"Okay, alright then!" Ciara said running to them and halted at front of Khu and Rai. "Remember what I told you about restoring the world with our powers, Khu?" She looked right at Khu and waiting for his answer.

Khu blinks and nodded in agreement with her, glancing back to the young Dragon of Wind who was frowned in confusion at them. "I will explain this later, Raimundo. Do as what she says." He replied quickly to moved where he suppose to be.

When Jack wasn't a Heylin or Xiaolin warrior, stepped back and watching them with a small interesting.

As soon as everyone lined up in the huge circle and Ciara frowned at the two empty spaces. "Where are they! They should be back by now!" She snarled her hands on her hips and when she said that as Lobo dragged Yamato who was letting a steam of swearing words at him.

Lobo quirked one of his eyebrows at the cursed words the Heylin of Metal swearing at him. "Very _interesting_ choice of words you got there in your _mouth_, Yama." He muttered darkly, dragging Yamato to all of two groups.

Ciara rolled her hazel eyes and turned back to everyone. "Okay then, close your eyes and take a deep breath." She said eyed all everyone did as she told them and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Reach for your true powers and pull it out, not by force but gentle." She was glowing in the light green aura around her as gentle and slowly as she could be. The symbol of her element glowed and the light green tree with a thorn of vines on it.

Raimundo was glowing bright in light sky blue and a little hint of white outline around his light blue aura. The symbol of his element glowed and a white cloud with a small lightning on it.

Khu was glowing in black with the little dark blue outline around his aura as well. The symbol of his element glowed darkly and a black flame-like cloud with a gray background on it.

Kimiko was glowing in red with the little yellow outline around her aura. The symbol of her element glowed brightly and the red brown volcano with the orange and yellow background on it.

Lobo was glowing in dark gray with the little white outline around his aura. The symbol of his element glowed brightly and the gray cloud with the black background on it.

Omi was glowing in dark blue with the light blue outline around his aura. The symbol of his element glowed softly and the dark blue teardrop with a light blue background on it.

Kobo was glowing in bright light with the golden outline around his aura. The symbol of his element glowed gently and the golden feather with a pale blue and white background on it.

Clay was glowing in dark green with the light lime green outline around his aura. The symbol of his element glowed proudly and the dark green mountain with the light green background on it.

Yamato was glowing in light gray with the dark gray outline around his aura. The symbol of his element glowed fiercely and the silver fist with the pale black background on it.

All nine aura of elemental powers joined together and become the one which it can be exist in their world. A spirit of all elements flew up into the dark sky as soon as it touched the sky, purifying through the black clouds.

The black clouds twisting around the spot where the spirit purified it as the circle of the blue sky. And then the circle grew larger and larger, eating all of the dark magic that cast upon the shattered world.

The two pieces of the shattered earth were slowly reunited each other, joining it's half brother together. The golden ring around the earth bright and returned to normal again.

Everyone stared up at the beautiful day of the clear blue sky and the joyful singing of the birds in somewhere.

"Yahoo! Hey guys and gals!"

The Xiaolin Dragons looked back and grinned at the familiar green forty sized dragon flew toward them, running after when he was landed on the ground.

Rai paused for a moment and turned back to Khu. "Why don't you and your friends come with us?" He asked looking up at the Heylin leader.

Khu was taken back by his question and then he let a weak smile on his face, shaking his head. "No, Dragon of Wind, in the end we're still enemies no matter what. I'm a Heylin and you're a Xiaolin, remember that."

He slowly grinned at the young Dragon of Wind. "Perhaps... when there is a sheng-gong-wu activated we will meet again."

Rai smiled back at him, waved at him quickly and running back to his companies on the green dragon's back. And then they flew away.

Lobo stepped next to Khu and frowned, looking at the small dot in the sky behind the rising sun. "Well, now what do we do, oh great leader?" He asked crossing his arms and look rather smug at his best friend.

Khu smiled relaxing and then he paused for few minutes. "I have got something I need to go to see." He said, walking off to other the hidden path below the cliff.

Lobo frowned at him and yelled after him. "Hey! Where are you going to!"

"Back to see Marcos." Khu answered back.

Lobo grinned at the familiar name of Khu's older brother and ran after him. "Your big brother, eh? C'mon on, I will take you there." He yelled shaking his fist wildly at his best friend and was followed by his young brother.

Jack Spicer sighed, walking back to his black bird jet and jumped in his front seat. "I'm going back to home." He replied, waving at them as the jet hoovered up and zoomed into the blue sky.

Yamato shook his head and headed back to the cave and then he paused for a while. "Hey you girl! Why don't you go join Khu?" He called back, looking over his shoulder to the Heylin Tiger of Wood.

Ciara blinked and smiled brightly at him. "You sure? Okay then!" She thanked him and running to the direction where Lobo, Kobo, and Khu left.

Yamato shook his head and muttered something like why he was only one with all the fools he cares about.

—

At Xiaolin Temple

"Master Fung!" Omi yelled, leaped off Dojo's back and landed on the soft ground, running to Master Fung and hugged him tightly like a son would do to his father. "You are okay!"

Master Fung smiled down at the small monk and patted on his head, looking up at three other dragons. "I see all you have defeated Chase Young. I have something to tell you, Apprentices." He replied looking at each of the dragons.

"Do all of you knows deep inside that you will be the one I choose?" Master Fung asked pausing when none of them answered him back and then he pulled out the wrapping of the blue cloth-like gift from behind him. "This is a special gift for Wudai Warrior."

He walked to Raimundo and handed it to him. "And it is yours, Dragon of Wind."

Rai was taken back by surprise and staring down at the blue cloth gift in his hands, he was expecting him to choose Omi instead of him but he didn't expected Master Fung choose him.

Slowly he opened the gift and to see the beautiful white with golden armor with the symbol of the wind and the white headband with the same symbol.

And suddenly, he was hugged to death by a happy Kimiko and then he was patted hard on his back by a grinning Clay.

"But...but...but!" Omi cried disbelief at the gift and pouting with the sparking eyes sadly. "I should be the one, not him! I dreamt of to be great of all dragons like Grandmaster Dashi..."

Rai blinked down at him and then he sighed, shaking his head. "Omi, Omi, Omi... I'm a Wudai Warrior didn't mean that I am strong than you. Someday you will be grandmaster in future, trust me on this one I know." He said grinned and gave him a good thumb up.

Omi blinked in surprise and starts to crying out of joyful. "Really? You mean it?" He asked and when his tallest friend nodded, he let out a happy yelp and glomped on him.

"ACK! GET OFF ME, OMI!" Rai yelled being startled by Omi's happy behavior and trying to pry him off his chest and begging to his two other friends to get him off. But everyone laughed at them, enjoying at the funny sight of them.

A hummingbird hoovered in front of the pink flower and drinking it's favorite food. When the beautiful bird filled it's stomach and flew out of the sight again.

End of Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Me: (lend back in the chair) The last one of all chapters finally finished! Now I can be relax for few hours til I came up with better idea about epilogue. (nod) Yes, that right! A epilogue should be up and ready tonight...I hope so.

Ciara: (reappear) Where's the boys?

Me: (shrug) They say something like they had to go out and buy somewhere.

Ciara: (roll eyes) I hope they did not buy something they are not suppose to.

Me: (cringed) I hope not. Khu's fine. Yamato's fine. But Lobo? Nooooo. (Turns to readers) He's crazy shop-loving guy. If he found out that you're rich and he will take you to every mall. (shudder) That's so nightmare!

Ciara: (groans) Is that weird for a boy who loves shopping? Not ever many boys I know of.

Me: (nod) And readers, thank you for read it and please reviews it. Oh and feel free to look through my profile. It have another new "evil" characters and new story is about coming up soon after Hybrid Child will be finished in any time. (waves) Have fun!


	17. Epilogue

Me: (grin) Alright! I finished a epilogue! Now get ready! Draio, you're turn to disclaimer!

(Silence in the room and the grasshopper chirps)

Me: (looking around) Where's that lazy gecko!

Ciara: (shrug) He still not back.

Me: (frown) I'm going to ask Ferret for bring him back! Hey, Ferret! If you're there, please get lazy gecko back! I need him for disclaimer!

Ciara: (roll eyes) It's my turn to do the disclaimer. Lady Lizgon does not own Xiaolin Showdown, Sheng-Gong-Wu, and any characters in it. Only she owns us and our sheng-gong-wu, a brown cat named Rai, and a ton of artworks of Xiaolin Showdown.

Me: Please enjoy! (waves)

* * *

Epilogue

On the somewhere in the mountain

The nice two story of the cottage siting in the middle of the forest and there was a man around age of 20, reading his favorite book while he was sitting on the chair outside.

"Marc? Marcos?"

The black haired boy blinked his light green eyes and looked up to see the familiar boy stood there in front of him. Surprisingly, he didn't heard the footsteps approaching him.

Marcos squinted at the young seventeen boy in front of him, trying to recall why the boy seem familiar to him.

The dark brown haired boy pouted and put a false hurt on his face. "I'm hurt that you didn't remember your own brother." He mocked grinning at Marcos' reaction and watching the light green eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Aseso?" Marcos choked his own words and stood up from his chair, letting his favorite book fall through his hands to the ground with a bit loud _thud_. "Is that you?"

Khu nodded at him. "Yep. It's me for only and all, Marc." He grinned and then he yelped in surprise when his older brother pulled him into the bone-crushing hug.

"Ughhhhhh! Let me go! Breath! For air!" Khu gasped, wriggling out of his brother's embrace and stepped back, breathing easily. "What was that for!" He snapped glaring back at Marcos.

Marcos grinned sheepishly, scratching behind his black hair and walking back to his chair, sitting down on the seat and picked up his fallen book.

"Where are you now? You vanished right after we moved in Ohio...for eight years." He sighed shaking his head and glancing up at his young brother.

Khu averted his amethyst eyes from his brother's eyes to the grass as if he was interesting in them rather than his brother.

"It is kind of long story, bro." He muttered sits on the ground and pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Marcos rolled his eyes and shaking his head. "I'm getting old any soon." He said ignoring Khu give a _look _at him. "Let's hear your story, Aseso. Maybe I can understand why you're vanished for whole eight years."

Khu sighed and then he began to telling him a long short story, explaining to his older brother about why the first place he become a Heylin warrior next day after he was "vanished".

The little red and blue frog with big black eyes and sitting on the wet bright green leaf, looked up and then it cloaked softly before it leaped off leaving the wet leaf shook with teardrops in the air, reflecting of the beautiful sunlight in the sky.

"...when I get my memories back, Marcos, to my surprise that I wasn't realizing he was in front of me whole time." Khu chuckled sadly, looking up at the blue sky and watching few birds flew past trees.

Marcos smiled at him and closing his eyes, lending back his back in the chair. "So that where our little cousin went to before we moved in Ohio..." He muttered under his breath, put a lazy smirk on his face.

Khu smiled shaking his head. "You're not believe me what Rai grew up to be, Marc." He replied grinning. "His life is much better than ours, you know..."

Marcos opened his eyes and eyed at his young brother, enjoying at the sight of him squirming under his stare. Until finally the dark brown haired boy glared at him in annoyance and growled, "What?"

"Nothing at all... Why don't you go to see him in that Xi - ao - lin Temple. " Marcos whispered, frowning not understand what was the name of that temple again he wondered to himself.

Khu chuckled quietly, looking up at the blue sky again. "That Xiaolin temple you buffoon!"

"HEY!" His older brother yelled back, looking hurts and pouted at his young brother. "At least I am not some crazy old monk!"

Khu's laughter echoed all through the new fresh wet forest, making some wild animals looked up in curious and confusions.

The small red bird tilted it's head in curious and fluttered it's wet feathers before it stretched it's wings and leaped off the branch, flying to nowhere.

—

Outside the Xiaolin Temple

Raimundo sat under the oak, leaning his back against the oak's bark and nodding his head while he had his ipod in his hand and the black headphones on his head, listening his favorite song.

"Rai?"

Rai continue to nodding his head even faster, none of him show a sign that he heard his name being spoken.

"RAI?"

Rai ignored his name, still closing his eyes and drumming his thumbs on his ipod. He wasn't aware of the shadow approached him in front of him.

"RAI!"

Rai ignored the voice of a impatient female in his ears with his small headphones, begin to humming happily.

"RAIMUNDO!"

The Dragon of Wind yelped in startle as the small headphone suddenly seized away from his head, opened his forest green eyes and stared at the bright blue eyes. He blinks and smiled at the black haired girl. "What is it, Kim?" He asked, turning his ipod off and looked back at her.

"It's time for training, Rai." Kimiko replied, stand up and wiping off some ground dusts from her clothes.

Rai groaned running his fingers through his dark brown hair and sighed heavy. "Not this again." He muttered darkly to himself, standing up and wiped some dusts off his clothes.

"Come on, Rai!" Kimiko yelled back and was about to run back to the temple when her arm was grabbed and looked back to Raimundo who looked nervous. "Huh? Rai?" She asked confusing at his nervous behavior.

"Um...I...I need to something to tell you...errr..." Rai stuttered nervously his face turns into faint pink across his cheeks. "Kim...I... I know you long time since the first time we met... "

The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind swallowed nervously and looked right at Kimiko. "I love you, Kimiko." he admitted, smiling nervously at her.

Kimiko blinked at first and slowly smiling on her face, her blue eyes sparking with happiness. She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too, Raimundo." She whispered quietly, embracing her boyfriend gently.

Rai smiled in relief and closing his eyes, embracing her back.

The blue jay bird landed on the branch, staring down at the two couple and begin to whistling a love song.

—

One year later...

In the scroll room, the ancient history of the scroll lay abandoned on the dust table in some where hidden room. It glowed in dark red aura, unlike the scroll that story of Dashi and Wuya.

It slowly opened and show the picture of the war of Xiaolin Dragons and Heylin Tigers. In the center of the war, was the great evil. It was sealed in the cursed crystal by Grandmaster Dashi, buried deeper in somewhere in frozen wasteland.

The name of the great evil...was Lord Ariko. The great lord of all heylin tigers but no greater than the Heylin Tiger God.

One day he will freed from the seal and summoning his four best demons of Lava, Forest, Steel, and Ocean.

The ancient scroll slowly closed back and suddenly melting into the white ashes, then being blown away from the wind to no more...

End of Epilogue

* * *

Me: (lend back in the chair) Epilogue is finished! Hold your horses, my next story will be "The Gateway of Darkness" It will be loaded up tonight or in next morning later.

Kobo, Khu, Lobo, and Yamato: (reappeared)

Ciara: Have fun, boys?

Khu and Yamato: (groans and then faints)

Me: (blink) What's wrong with them? Are they sick?

Kobo: (shook head) No. Lobo emptied their money and buy something really big.

Me: (quirk eyebrow up) How big so?

A huge black famous ship, the private black jet, full of lawyers, a hundred size long black limo and full of wild dangerous animals suddenly appeared.

Kobo: Yea. (sweatdrop)

Me: 0o (faint)

Ciara: (toss the icy water on me)

Me: (wake up) Alright enough! I'm putting all of them back where they belong to. (shoving them away)

Ciara: (shake head) Readers, thank you for reading it and please reviews it. Don't forget to wait for next new story, "The Gateway of Darkness", okay? Good. Have a nice night. (walks off)


End file.
